A Twist in the Fairy Tale
by mf2595
Summary: The Winx Club's spell during class has gone haywire. They end up in an alternate universe where...the Specialists hate them? They now must go on a mission with them and gain back their love and trust, as well as find a way back to their world.
1. Nasty Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

* * *

The sky was twinkling with little lights emitted from the stars high above. The soft wind caressed the lush plants and forest animals. Crickets could be heard along with the sound of lapping water in the lake. The enchanted forest whistled as the breeze swept its way.

In the midst of the serenity of the night were six young girls. They were all sitting together on the front steps of their school, Alfea College for Fairies. They were waiting for their dates to pick them up.

"What a beautiful night." mused Flora as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to enjoy the breeze. Her hair was swept away from her face, revealing tan skin, plump lips, and dark, lush lashes.

"I predict no chance of a storm. Peace and quiet all night long." said Tecna. She was holding her palm pilot and checking the forecast. She tucked a stray strand of purple hair behind her ears as she concentrated.

"Put that away Tec. Just enjoy nature without any technology tonight." said Stella as she playfully snatched the pilot away from Tecna. Her blond hair flowed freely as she danced around. Her golden eyes, framed with long, dark lashes, sparkled with delight as she watched her friend look at her imploringly.

"Stell give that back to her." begged Bloom as she watched her friend's playful antics. Her long, fiery red hair was let loose and waved until it touched the bottom of her back.

"Fine." pouted Stella. She held out the palm pilot and dropped it in Tecna's waiting hands. "Besides Tec, I don't really think you'll need that tonight." she winked.

"What do you mean by that, Stella?" asked Tecna. She loved her friends dearly, but sometimes she felt like she would never understand their emotion or their logic.

_What on Magix does Stella mean? What does she think will happen tonight?_ thought Tecna.

"She means that since you're going on a date with Timmy tonight, you'll forget all about technology." piped in Musa. She twirled one of her long, dark pigtails as she watched the comprehension dawn on Tecna's face.

"If only!" ranted Tecna. "Timmy won't so much as look at me, much less take my mind off of other things. Well, when I'm around him, I can't really think of other things anyways."

"Well it's his loss for not paying attention to you Tecna." said Layla. Her dark mahogany curls shined in the light cast by the moon and stars. Her plump lips and dark blue eyes glittered.

"Then let's do something about it." said Stella. "Tonight, you're going to make him wish he snagged you _ages_ ago."

"I'm afraid I don't know how to make him feel that way." said Tecna. Her eyes were downcast as she realized she could never be as comfortable or as good at flirty as the other girls were.

"You'll be fine Tecna. Just be yourself. I've seen Timmy around you. He's as flustered as you are, probably even more." comforted Bloom.

"Yeah. You're a total catch!" chimed in Stella.

"Any guy would be crazy to not go for you Tec." said Musa.

"You're beautiful inside and out sweetie." added Flora.

"Thanks guys." smiled Tecna. She was soon engulfed in a group hug with her best friends. She was glad to have friends like them. Her confidence was now strong and loud. She was ready for this date.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." a deep voice interrupted their group hug.

All the girls looked up and a smile was lit on each and every one of their faces.

"Sky!" smiled Bloom. She quickly approached the source of the voice.

"Hey Bloom." smiled Sky. His long blond hair shone in the moonlight and his light blue eyes stared deep into her soul. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm ready!" said Bloom. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." winked Sky.

Bloom mounted his leva-bike, waved goodbye to the rest of the gang and sped off into the night with Sky.

"We should get going." said Riven, roughly. He was trying hard to not look at Musa, for her knew that once he looked into her captivating azure eyes, he would get lost and completely weak in the knees. He'd end up like Timmy, afraid of even speaking to her or worse, like Brandon and Sky. Head over heels.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" asked Musa. Her blood was starting to boil. She thought they were over these petty games in which he would play the brooding bad boy and she would come to his rescue.

Her voice. Just as captivating and immobilizing as her eyes.

_Damn pixie_ swore Riven. The effect she had on him was not healthy.

He looked up at her and almost lost it. She was so beautiful. Her milky skin shone in the moonlight, and her hair caressed her arms as the wind softly blew it.

She walked up to him and placed her arms on his chest. She smirked as she felt his heart hammering in his chest.

"That's my smirk, pixie." growled Riven.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Musa. "Then take it back."

Riven scowled and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. He lowered his mouth to hers and captured her lips in a tender kiss. For such a monstrous brute on the battlefield and in the hallways, he was a sap around Musa.

"It's fairy." corrected Musa when she pulled way too soon for Riven's liking.

"Yeah, yeah. And by the way, hi." smirked Riven, his violet eyes piercing her to the core. He unwound his arms from hers and headed towards his leva-bike.

Musa rolled her eyes, a little dazzled by him, and followed after him. She sat behind him, wrapped her arms tightly around his muscular torso and watched as they sped further and further away from the school.

"Hi Tecna." said Timmy, shyly. He could never think logically around this girl. She had him babbling like a fool on most days and completely speechless the rest of the days. This one girl could turn Red Fountain's smartest student into a complete idiot, missing all signals and signs that came him way. But he was never great at girls anyway.

_Remember Tecna, confident and sexy. _thought Tecna.

"Hi Timmy." she smiled at him. She dropped her gaze and looked at the ground.

"Let's get going." he took her hand in his and led her to his bike. "Hold on tight." He readjusted his glasses and turned on the engine.

"Alright." huffed Tecna as she got on and watched the school get smaller and smaller.

"Hi Helia." said Flora, shyly. She made her way over to him.

"Hello beautiful." smiled Helia. His long black hair was swept in a low pony tail, covering one of his grey eyes. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he helped her onto his bike.

Flora sighed as she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She felt giddy as the wind blew her hair back as they sped off.

Layla had already mounted the bike and was waiting for Nabu to take them to their destination.

"In a hurry?" laughed Nabu as he got in the front seat. His dark brown hair was in a braid, cascading down his back.

"Just excited for some alone time." explained Layla.

Nabu smiled and turned around to kiss her gently on the lips. "Let's go. Hold on tight."

Layla nodded, flushed and giddy, even though she wouldn't admit it.

Brandon was so engrossed in the object of his affection he didn't even notice his other friends had already left. Stella smiled coyly at him. He lowered his head and kissed her, not caring that they were still in public. Some of the students were still in the quad, enjoying the peaceful night.

"Brandon!" laughed Stella.

"What?" smiled Brandon. His widened his chocolate brown eyes in innocence.

"Nothing." said Stella. She kissed him quickly on the lips and headed over to his leva-bike. Brandon admired her from behind before he joined her and whisked her away to their romantic date.

* * *

_Confident and sexy, confident and sexy! What am I doing? _screamed Tecna in her mind.

They had stopped near a running creek, secluded and peaceful. Timmy had laid out a picnic blanket and taken out a picnic basket as well. They were standing next to it while Timmy worked up enough courage to make a move on Tecna.

Timmy took a shaky breath as he tentatively took Tecna's hands in his.

Tecna tensed as she felt his warms hands engulf her petite ones. She slowly looked up into his hazel eyes.

Timmy inched his faced closer to hers.

All Tecna could do was nod. He was so close to her.

_Is he going to kiss me?_ thought Tecna. Her heart was beating a millions beats per minute.

Timmy was just as nervous.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? _he freaked.

He took a deep breath.

_I'm her boyfriend god damnit! I shouldn't be this way. Be a man! _thought Timmy.

He moved even closer to her, wrapping his arms around her small body.

Tecna was shocked but pleased at his boldness. She enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her. Sure, he was not the most physically enhanced specialist on the team, but she didn't want that anyways. She always felt that bulging muscles and a rock hard core were intimidating. Not to say Timmy was not muscular. He was in his own way. He had well defined abs and nice arms, but they were not as defined as the other guys' muscles. He made up for it in his smarts. The other specialists were smart as well, but Timmy topped them all.

Timmy then built up enough courage to slowly but surely press his lips against hers. It was not a steamy kiss like something you would find Brandon and Stella doing, but it was special.

Tecna melted at his touch and responded to his kiss.

All senses gone, the two fell onto the picnic blanket. Timmy had rolled so he would take most of the impact. Tecna lay on top of him, smiling. She scooted so she was lying down next to him. Timmy looked into her light blue eyes, and thought, _How did I get so lucky?_

He stroked her hair gently and said, "I love you."

He froze. What had possessed him to do something so rash? He did in fact love her deeply and truly, but he was not sure whether she was ready to hear it yet.

_Oh no. This is bad. This is really bad._ panicked Timmy.

But to his surprise, Tecna did not jump up and run away from him. She did not yell at him for toying with her feelings by not paying attention to her, then dropping the bomb of the L word. Her eyes did widen and her breath did hitch, but what she did next Timmy had only experienced in his dreams.

"I love you too." she said.

Timmy stared at her in disbelief. He was numb with happiness. Never in a million years would he have dreamt of this happening. The girl he loves reciprocates his feelings for her. Officially the best day ever.

"You do?" asked Timmy, just to make sure.

Tecna laughed and nodded, not trusting her voice. She was sure she would burst with happiness at any moment now. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

She felt his arms around her. Firm, solid, and _real_.

Timmy laughed in relief. Completely unrestrained now, drunk off of happiness, he kissed her full on the mouth, blissfully lost in the moment.

* * *

Helia and Flora had stopped in a clearing in the forest.

"This is so peaceful. So beautiful. So serene." said Flora as she relished in Nature's embrace.

"Just like you." said Helia, wrapping his arms around her. He gazed deep into her deep green eyes, mesmerized. "And to think I never would have met you if I hadn't visited Red Fountain that day."

It was true. Helia did not originally go to Red Fountain. He was visiting his Grandfather for the unveiling of the new campus. Brandon had introduced him to Flora and her friends. He was immediately entranced in her beauty and loving nature.

Once he met her, he knew what he had to do. Saladin, his grandfather and also the headmaster at Red Fountain, had been lobbying for him to attend Red Fountain. He was always against it, for he was a pacifist. Red Fountain was no place for someone of his values. However, once he met her, he knew he would do whatever it took to see her again.

They stayed like that, admiring each other in the moonlight.

* * *

"Sky, where are you taking me?" asked Bloom. Sky had pulled over and was guiding her, with his hands over her eyes, to an unknown area. She heard cars, many people, and loud, pump up music.

_Where did he take me_? thought Bloom.

"Just wait and see. You'll love it. Trust me." said Sky. He slowly walked her along a smooth path.

Bloom felt him suddenly stop and steady her with his arms.

"You ready?" Sky breathed in her ear.

Bloom nodded, feeling his hot breath against her neck.

Sky lifted his hands from her eyes. Bloom squinted, her eyes adjusting to the bright lights. Bloom gasped.

"No way!" she playfully hit him on the chest and ran up to her surprise.

In front of her was the Earth event, New Year's Eve. They somehow made their way to New York City. She was standing amidst the excitement. She wasn't going to celebrate it this year, since Magix had a different schedule, and they celebrated it differently. There were different customs and traditions. Bloom missed this.

"How did you know?" she asked, facing Sky. He could see the excitement in her eyes. She was practically jumping from excitement.

"I have my sources." said Sky, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"And are you going to reveal your sources?" asked Bloom.

"Not a chance." answered Sky.

The countdown soon began.

5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The ball had dropped and everyone shared a new years kiss.

"Thank you." whispered Bloom.

Sky could barely hear her over all the cheering, but he got her meaning. He had read up somewhere that it was a tradition to have a new year's kiss.

He held her close and kissed her passionately on the lips.

* * *

"Nabu!" laughed Layla. He had brought her to an Earth event. They were in a region called California. They were at the Lakers game. "This is amazing!"

Nabu watched as Layla was captivated in the game. She caught on quickly how the game was played. He silently thanked Bloom for hooking him up with these tickets and an idea on where to take Layla for their date.

"FOUL!" screamed Layla as she jumped up with other numerous exuberant fans.

Nabu had always had the thought of him marrying some primped up princess drilled into his head. He wasn't happy when his parents told him about his arranged marriage, but he knew he would have to. He didn't know he had any other option. He never dreamed of meeting Layla, someone completely different. Someone who made kept him on his toes. She had a strong feminist sense about her, but he didn't mind proving his worth to her every day.

* * *

Stella and Brandon had ended up in small village complex. They were walking hand in hand down the quaint little streets. They had just eaten dinner at a snazzy restaurant.

Brandon was waiting outside a café for their coffees to be served to them while Stella went to the bathroom. He then saw movement in his peripheral vision. He thought Stella had come back, but it wasn't Stella. he looked up to see a girl with long, wavy brown hair smiling coyly at him.

Brandon started to feel uncomfortable. Sure she was pretty, but he was in love with someone else. Stella to be exact.

"May I help you?" he asked. He just wanted Stella to come back. Scratch that, he wanted Stella to come back when the girl left. No need to worry Stella over nothing. After the Mitzi incident, Brandon was paranoid at being thought of as a cheater. He was anything but a cheater. Sky had even called him a lovesick puppy when he was around Stella. In a sense, he was kind of like a little puppy. He was devotingly loyal and completely smitten with Stella.

"The real question is, can I help you?" smiled the girl. She leant over so she was face to face with Brandon. She tried to position her body so her assets would practically spill out of her top. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't the look Brandon liked. Sure Brandon was a flirt who went for pretty girls, but he liked them classy and poised. Like Stella.

"No I don't need any help." stated Brandon. He stood up so he was now towering over this girl. "In fact, I'm waiting for my girlfriend to come back."

He had hoped dropping the girlfriend bomb on her would make her back off, but she was relentless.

"I don't see her." said the girl, coming closer to Brandon.

_What the hell is her problem? _thought Brandon.

"Then turn around." a new voice joined in.

Brandon felt a mixture of many emotions at that point. Guilt, relief, fear, mostly fear. He looked behind the stranger to see Stella glaring at the girl.

"Well I don't see much." stated the girl. That was the wrong thing to say. Nobody makes a move on Stella's boyfriend, and _nobody_ insults Stella.

"Listen you little—" started Stella.

"Ladies!" interrupted Brandon before things got out of hand.

He turned to the stranger. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not interested. I have a girlfriend, right here—" he pointed at Stella. " and I don't appreciate you insulting her. So once again, I'm not interested. Good bye."

With that, Brandon took Stella's hand and led her away from the strange home wrecker.

"That was really noble Brandon." complimented Stella.

Brandon laughed. Of all the things to say. Stella was unpredictable, something he really enjoyed. She had her moments but, hey, who doesn't? He looked at the blonde beauty, "What can I say? You bring that out in me."

"My hero." smiled Stella.

Brandon held her close and tucked a blonde hair behind her ear and marveled at her beauty.

"I love you." he said and he couldn't have meant it more.

"I love you too." said Stella. No matter how many times they exchanged those three words, Brandon always felt a feeling of ecstasy whenever she said it. It meant that he found his soul mate. He found the girl he would spend the rest of his life with. He was blessed.

* * *

Riven had driven him and Musa all the way to the edge of Magix. He knew of a spot on a small highland plateau, overlooking the city and embracing all the sounds.

"Wow." exhaled Musa. "This is incredible."

"What can I say?" said Riven. "I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Rigghtt." Musa played along.

Riven had placed a blanket on the ground for them to sit on. He sat down first. Musa nestle between his legs and leaned against him.

Her smell, her closeness, all of which were driving Riven mad. He had always thought love was for buffoons who were too idealistic. He had believed that there was no such thing as true love…until he found _her_.

Musa changed everything for him. He was so unaccustomed to such deep feelings he tried to push her away. As much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid of these new feelings. He was deeply ashamed of the way he tried to push Musa away. He was downright cruel and an asshole. He wasn't proud of it, but it seemed to be his only option at the time.

But low and behold, Musa broke through his barrier. She broke through his tough guy act and found him. The real him. The Riven he keeps hidden under all the guards he puts up.

Not to say he's a giant softy, but he did have a real soft spot for Musa.

Musa glanced up at him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah just thinking." replied Riven.

"Should I be concerned?" asked Musa.

"No, it's nothing. Everything's fine." answered Riven. But truthfully, he was freaking out. One of his arms was draped around Musa while the other was clenched firmly in his pocket. In his fist, was a little case. And in this little case, contained a little ring.

Who would have thought Riven to be the first one to settle down? No one. Not even Riven. But one look at Musa, he knew it was right. He and the guys were seniors at Red Fountain University. Twenty one is a young age to get married but not if you found the one, which Riven did.

"No, something's up." said Musa, sitting up to look at him.

_Damn pixie_ thought Riven. _Way too intuitive_

Riven took a deep breath and looked at her, his violet eyes penetrating her azure ones.

"You're right." said Riven. "But it's nothing to be concerned about." he added quickly as he saw worry and concern flash across Musa's face.

Riven straightened up and stood up. He held out a hand for Musa. Musa took his hand, and he helped her up.

"When I first met you, I was scared. I didn't like the rush of feelings that overcame me." started Riven. He was never good at expressing emotions. "So I pushed you away, and I am sorry for that. I was an idiot."

Musa just stared at him.

_What's going on? _she thought.

"But it was also you. You had to be, well, you." gestured Riven. "All I wanted was to graduate Red Fountain High and join the elite guard, but then you came along, attracting danger wherever you went. I tried to not think about you, but I couldn't. It didn't help that you're a princess, and I'm me."

"Riven, what's this about?" asked Musa. "You know I don't care about status."

"You keep saying that, but in the end, I'm no good for you." said Riven.

_What the hell man! Where are you taking this conversation!_ thought Riven. He didn't know what he was doing. He was so nervous he was just rambling, and apparently, not in the right direction.

"You are good enough for me!" begged Musa.

_Oh no. What is he doing? Is he going to break up with me?_ she thought.

"But that's the thing! I'm not!" stated Riven.

Tears welled up in Musa's eyes as she understood his meaning. Or so she thought.

_She's crying? Crap! What am I doing?_ panicked Riven.

He made a move to comfort her, but the next words out of her mouth stopped him in his tracks.

"Are…are you breaking up with me?" asked Musa as she held back tears. Anger and sadness boiled within her.

"WHAT?" screamed Riven.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you." said Musa "But then why go through all the trouble of taking me to this beautiful place?"

"No, Muse—" pleaded Riven.

"You're such a jerk!" shouted Musa as she walked away from him. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm trying to propose to you!" shouted Riven.

Musa stopped in her tracks.

"You're…what?" asked Musa. She could barely find her voice.

Riven walked up to her. "I am trying to propose to you." he repeated. "I was trying to work my way up to it, but of course, I screw up."

"You're proposing to me?" asked Musa. She couldn't believe it.

_I'm such an idiot!_ she scolded herself.

"Yeah. I planned stuff and everything, but damn, pixie, where did you get that I wanted to break up with you?" asked Riven.

"You were saying how you didn't measure up and how you shouldn't be with me." said Musa quietly. Her embarrassment was almost too much for her to handle.

Riven sighed and knelt down on one knee. He pulled the ring case out of his pocket and held it in front of her. "Musa of Melody, will you marry me?"

"So you're not breaking up with me?" asked Musa. She immediately regretted it as she saw something flash in his violet eyes.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" said Musa.

Riven picked her up, twirling her in the air and kissed her.

"And for the record, pixie, I'm not breaking up with you."

"That's fiancée to you." teased Musa.

Riven laughed and kissed her again, so happy, nothing felt real.

* * *

"Show me the ring again!" shrieked Stella.

Musa laughed and held up her ring. She finished telling her story to the girls, giving them something to laugh at.

"Classic Riven!" laughed Stella. "He makes something as romantic as proposing turn into a false break up!"

"It wasn't funny at the time." stated Musa, flicking one of her pigtails behind her.

The girls were on their way to class and recounting their stories to each other.

"Well Brandon totally stood up for me, and it was so romantic!" squealed Stella.

"Timmy kissed me!" admitted Tecna.

"Stop! That's wonderful!" said Bloom.

"I'm so happy for you!" said Flora.

They had reached their classroom. Layla pushed the door open and they all filed in the room. Palladium was in the front, getting his notes ready. One by one, the girls took their seats, still giddy from the events of the previous night.

"Sky took me to Earth for New Year's Eve!" whispered Bloom.

"I thought New Year's was in a few months." said Tecna.

"Not on Earth." states Bloom.

"That's so romantic." said Flora.

"What did you do Flo?" asked Musa.

"Well, Helia took me to this really romantic—" Flora was cut off by Palladium clearing his throat.

"Alright class. Today we're going to be trying a new concept. I trust you all read the chapters on the essence of time." said Palladium.

"Er…what?" asked Stella.

"Not now Stella." said Palladium. "Actually, come on up with your group."

All the girls glanced around nervously. They were so caught up in their dates, they forgot to read the assigned chapters. Even Tecna!

"Alright girls, now just like you read, I want you to converge your powers together to capture the Essence of Time." explained Palladium.

"Let's give it a try." said Bloom.

She and the girls transformed into their Enchantix, and concentrated, which was difficult to do since they did not know what they were doing.

_Alright, how hard can this be? Essence of Time, Essence of Time, come on out!_ thought Stella.

Suddenly, a flaming purple portal opened up, sucking in the Winx.

"AHHHH!" shouted Stella.

"WHAT IS THIS?" screamed Musa, trying to grip onto one of the desks.

"WHAT"S GOING ON?" yelled Bloom, as other students tried to grab onto her and her friends.

"Girls, girls! Remain calm!" screamed Palladium, though he seemed extremely frazzled.

He tried desperately to counteract whatever magic they did there, but it was fruitless. One by one, the girls were sucked into the portal, disappearing.

* * *

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Bloom groaned as she slammed the snooze button on her alarm. She slowly sat up, rubbing her head. Her head was pounding.

_What happened?_she thought. She didn't even remember going to bed, much less how she got in her room.

She looked across the room to find Flora in a similar state.

"You okay, Flo?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just a headache." she answered.

"Same here. I wonder what happened?" wondered Bloom.

"I don't know, but we're going to be late for class!" said Flora, startled.

They quickly got ready, and were greeted by four other confused and head-ached fairies.

"Head…pounding, no speaking… need coffee." moaned Stella.

They got through the day relatively fine, though they were concerned that they hadn't heard from the guys.

"Seriously, the guy proposes to you, but doesn't even bother to call you the next day?" ranted Stella.

"I don't know. I guess they're busy." said Musa, though she, too, was questioning it.

"Helia would always call and update me. I wonder what has happened." said Flora.

"Let's give it a few days. Like Musa said, they're probably really busy with school work. They are all looking for jobs and figuring out what they want to do in life. They are seniors after all. That's going to be us next year." reasoned Bloom, however, she kept checking her phone.

"Yeah. We're fine without them." said Layla. "We can live our lives without boys for a day. Let's have some fun!"

"Yeah!" the girls agreed.

* * *

They gave it a day. They gave it a few days. A few days then turned into two weeks.

"That's it!" yelled Stella. "No phone call, not even a lousy text!"

"I'm with you Stell!" joined Musa.

"You should be angry Musa. Riven proposed to you and doesn't contact you for two weeks? That's low!" said Bloom, all reasoning gone.

"Let's march over to Red Fountain and give them a piece of our minds." said Layla.

"I'm in." said Flora.

"Me too." said Tecna. These whole two weeks, Tecna has been having strange feelings. She is extremely worried that she didn't remember going to bed that night. She even checked her nightly logs, and she did not fill in an entry the night before. She never missed a day, so that was extremely unnerving.

* * *

They headed over to Red Fountain and marched right onto campus. They realized that the guys were all staring at them, but this time, it was out of beauty and something else. They couldn't quite place it. It seemed as though everyone was wary of them.

The girls shook off those feelings and found the objects of their frustration.

The Specialists. They didn't seem "busy" at all! There they were, sitting at a table in the quad, just chatting away. The nerve!

Stella went up to them about to give them a piece of her mind.

"Ahem." she interrupted their conversation.

Instead of being greeted and apologized to, they treated her coldly.

"What do you want, harpy?" said Brandon.

Stella's eyes widened in shock. The other girls were frozen.

"What did you just call me?" asked Stella.

"Oh I'm sorry." said Brandon, though he didn't look it. "I forgot who I was talking to. Okay so now, slowly, what…do…you…want? Understand?"

The rest of the guys started laughing at this.

Musa had enough. "What the hell guys?" She looked over at Riven, eyes burning.

"Oh, looks like she's mad. Let's—oh wait, I don't care." smirked Riven. His eyes were stone cold and impenetrable, kind of like when she first met him.

"Are you kidding me?" said Musa. Her blood was boiling.

Flora decided to step in. "Everyone let's calm down and try to talk peacefully." She looked at Helia for some help.

"What are you looking at?" said Helia, harshly.

"Well…I…" stammered Flora.

"Oh look, the callous bitch is speechless." snorted Helia.

Flora's eyes burned with tears.

"What do you think you're doing?" butted in Layla. "How dare you talk to her like that!"

"Ooh, shit's going down. You got Miss. Man-eater mad." said Nabu.

"Seriously?" questioned Layla. "You're such a jerk! Maybe we are better off without you!"

"You never had us." said Nabu.

Layla felt tears in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She refused to cry.

_I won't let him get the satisfaction of making me cry. What's wrong with him?_ she thought.

"Everyone, this is extremely illogical!" said Tecna, trying to calm everyone down.

"Wow, Miss. Know-it-all finally speaks. I thought she was just a machine!" laughed Timmy, causing another chorus of laughter from the other guys.

"T-Timmy?" asked Tecna incredulously.

"That's my name." snapped Timmy.

"Okay everyone! Let's stop." said Bloom, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Who died and made you leader?" interjected Sky.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Bloom.

"The question is: why are you here?" said Sky.

"Yeah." said Brandon. "We don't talk to you, why did you come here. Just to fight?"

"How pathetic." said Riven. "Now go run along and be an annoyance in someone else's life."

The girls didn't have anything to say to that.

They raced back to Alfea and collapsed in tears in their common room.

"How could he?" sobbed Musa. "He freaking asked me to marry him!"

_This isn't right. Something's wrong_ thought Tecna. Starting from the day they woke up in their room with headaches, something wasn't sitting right. She brushed away her tears and started analyzing the air and objects around them.

The chorus of sobs and tears were soon overshadowed by a beeping sound. Tecna's analyzer had finished. As Tecna read the results, she gasped.

"Girls, this isn't our world. We're in an alternate universe."

* * *

**New Year, New Story.**

**I hope it isn't too long. Let me know if you want the chapters to be shorter, but I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter in the story.**

**Let me know if you like it!**


	2. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

"We're WHAT?" freaked Stella. Her eyes were wide and her heart tightened at Tecna's words.

"We're in an alternate universe?" questioned Layla. She didn't know how this happened. She thought back through the days they've experienced so far. Nothing seemed extremely out of place, though the attitudes of the specialists did unnerve her.

"Well, kind of." answered Tecna. "It's not so much an alternate universe, but we kind of changed the time-space continuum."

She was met by blank stares prompting her to further explain. "Think back: what do you remember doing last that never really seemed to happen?"

"The spell in class!" shouted Musa.

"That's right." said Tecna.

"I remember Palladium asking us to catch some time thing." said Bloom.

"He told us to capture the Essence of Time." said Tecna. "But I remember feeling unprepared, as I think we all were."

The girls exchanged sheepish glances with each other.

"I think instead of capturing the Essence of Time, we distorted and disturbed the Essence of Time instead. We're living in a "different" world, but at the same time, the same world."

That earned extremely confused and vacant stares from everyone else, especially Stella.

"We somehow made a change in some part of the past, therefore creating the world we're in now." explained Tecna.

"So what you're saying is that we altered something in the past, so the present is now messed up?" asked Flora.

"Exactly." said Tecna, relieved. "Do the rest of you understand?"

She received some hesitant nods and shrugs. She took that as a yes.

"How are we going change it back so we can get back to our "world"?" asked Bloom.

"That's where I'm stumped." answered Tecna. She hadn't thought that far into the equation yet.

"I know!" exclaimed Bloom. "Let's go see Ms. Faragonda!"

"Yeah!" agreed Flora. "She'll know what to do."

The girls quickly got up and exited the room, making their way towards Faragonda's office.

"Ms. Faragonda!" said Bloom, knocking on the headmistress's large, adorned double doors.

"Come in." replied a calm, grandmotherly voice.

The girls filed into Faragonda's office, stopping before her desk.

"Perfect, you girls are here. I was just about to send for you." said Faragonda as she saw the girls. Her attitude and voice lacked the usual tenderness and sincerity the girls were used to. Faragonda, like the students at Red Fountain, looked at them rather warily.

"We actually have something to tell you Ms. F." said Stella.

"No time for that, and it's Ms. Faragonda." snapped Faragonda.

The Winx were startled by her tone in voice and fell silent. Stella averted her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sending you all on a mission." said Faragonda. "It will be very dangerous, so I'm sending the Specialists with you."

"What?" shouted Musa. "No, I don't think that's necessary."

"It is necessary, and it will happen." said Faragonda. "Now stay quiet while I debrief you. You girls _and_ the Specialists will be traveling to the Mountains of Spheria, a terribly dangerous and feral place, to retrieve six rare but very powerful gems. Now be warned: the Mountains of Spheria contains highly negative energy, which will drain you of your winx very quickly, so do not linger. Complete the missions as quickly as you can."

"And where will we find the gems?" asked Bloom.

"The gems are not something you find. They must be earned." explained Faragonda.

"How will we earn them?" asked Flora.

"That I cannot answer." said Faragonda.

"What's so powerful about these gems?" asked Layla. She and the girls had enough on their plates at the moment. They had to figure out how to repair the tear they created in time to get them back to their world. The last thing they needed was a mission for some worthless gems.

"These gems do not only contain powerful magic, they also contain potent time magic. They can undo most spells and fix the most powerful of spells. They are imperative for our fight against evil." answered Faragonda.

_Time magic?_ thought Tecna. _That might help us repair our spell and take us back to our world!_

"Now go get ready and be down in the quad in half an hour. The ship will be waiting for you to take you to the Mountains of Spheria. I wish you all luck." dismissed Faragonda.

The girls nodded and exited the room.

As they walked through the hallways, they received glares and frightened looks from their classmates.

"This could be what will fix our mess." announced Tecna.

"How?" asked Stella. She was getting really annoyed with how most people were treating them. What did they change in their lives that made them this intimidating?

"The gems!" answered Tecna.

"I see what Tecna's saying! The gems undo powerful magic, so it would have no problem undoing whatever spell we cast to land us in this hellhole." said Bloom as she passed a group of rather begrudged girls directing sneers towards her.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Flora. She couldn't wait to get back to a world where things made sense.

They went to their rooms and gathered the materials they would need to survive out in the Mountains of Spheria.

"Alright, ready?" asked Bloom, with a small backpack filled with essentials. All the girls had the same bag filled with a first aid kit, compass, and walkie-talkies.

"Ready!" replied the rest of the girls. They made their way towards the quad and saw a ship waiting for them.

"Ready?" repeated Bloom, though this time she did not mean physically. She meant emotionally. They still hadn't gotten over the way the guys treated them earlier.

"As ready as we'll ever be." muttered Musa.

They took a deep breath and approached the ship. Ms. Faragonda was waiting for them outside of the ship to send them off.

The girls reached the entrance of the ship and turned to Faragonda.

"Good luck." she nodded towards them.

The girls nodded back at her, and boarded the ship. They saw the Specialists were already on the ship waiting for them.

Timmy was sitting by the controls. He was the captain of the ship. He is responsible for choosing the best course of action from among those presented by the senior officers. Captains are charged with the care and well-being of the ship and crew as a whole, and are answerable to the Admiralty for the actions of their crew.

Brandon was Second in Command, also known as the First Officer. He assumes all duties and responsibilities of the Captain if the CO is unavailable for any reason. Although a First Officer can assume the position of 'Acting Captain' in the event of an emergency, this change is only temporary unless confirmed by the Admiralty.

Riven was the Second Officer. He is responsible for the smooth running of the ship.

Sky was the Security Officer. In the event that the Captain, First and Second Officers are incapacitated, the Security Officer assumes command of the ship. The Security Officer is usually the Third Officer of the vessel.

Nabu was the Chief Engineering Officer. If the Bridge Crew is incapacitated, the Chief Engineer can control the ship from Engineering. At this point, the ship is probably pretty damaged, and the CEO can prioritize things much more effectively.

Helia was the Chief Medical Officer. If the Chief Engineering Officer goes down, everyone's in Sickbay anyway. He was also the Counselor. Someone had to keep the survivors sane until help arrived.

Each of the Specialists gave a curt nod towards the girls to acknowledge the fact they were there.

"Let's hurry this up." said Riven.

"Already ahead of you." said Timmy, already programming a flight plan and turning on the ship's engine.

There were empty seats by each of the guys. The girls exchanged nervous glances with each other, silently asking each other what to do.

Bloom decided to answer everyone with her actions. She swiftly took her seat next to Sky, and the rest of the girls followed suit.

"So how long do you think it's going to take to get there?" asked Musa, tentatively.

"However long it takes pixie." snapped Riven.

Musa's face flushed in rage. "You're such a jerk!" she screamed at him. The ring on her finger was taunting her and making her feel worse about the entire situation.

"Whatever." dismissed Riven. He hated to admit it, but he was attracted to her. He thought she was gorgeous when she was mad. Not that she wasn't pretty when she was calm, in fact, she was prettier. He didn't like these feelings. Bottom line: he didn't trust women. He had some bad experiences growing up that made him wary of the opposite sex.

Musa crossed her arms and refused to look at him, determined to stay like that for the remainder of the ride there.

Flora tentatively sat down next to Helia. He didn't look at her or even notice she was there. She looked down, and stayed quiet.

_I miss him_ she thought.

Helia stole a glance at her, mesmerized by her beauty.

_What the hell man? Get yourself together. _he scolded himself.

Stella sat down next to Brandon and, just like Flora, was greeted with an ice cold exterior. However, as calm and composed Brandon may have seemed on the outside, he was freaking out on the inside.

_She's gorgeous. Stop. I can't think that. Remember who she is and what she's done. _thought Brandon. _But I can't stop feeling this way. I kind of want to kiss her…NO! Bad, Brandon, bad!_

As soon as Bloom sat down, Sky looked the other way. She sighed.

_So this is how it's going to be._ she thought sadly.

They sat in silence.

Layla took a different approach. Instead of sitting down, she stood in front of Nabu, making him look at her and hear what she had to say.

"What is the hell's the matter with you?" asked Layla. She had her hands on her hips, glaring down at Nabu.

"Wow, can't a guy get a break?" said Nabu. "You must really have a vendetta against men, Layla, because I didn't do anything."

Nabu couldn't help but feel flustered as he looked up at her, so he decided to level the playing field. He stood up, now towering over her.

"Guys! Calm down. We're about to enter Spheria's atmosphere, so sit down!" commanded Timmy.

Layla and Nabu grudgingly obeyed. They sat down and refused to look at each other.

"Do you need any help?" asked Tecna. If he was going to hate her, she might as well try to make herself useful and help out.

"No." said Timmy, harshly. He didn't need any competition from a machine girl.

"Oh… al-alright..then." stuttered Tecna, baffled by his rudeness.

Timmy started computing more things on the ship's mainframe and announced, "We're entering Spheria in 3…2…1."

The ship shook as it was introduced to dark and negative energy.

"What's happening?" asked Stella.

"The dark energy is causing turbulence." explained Timmy. He then stopped, "I mean, bad magic makes ship go shaky."

Stella was deeply insulted. She knew she wasn't the smartest fairy, but she wasn't dumb either.

"I knew what you meant!" she snapped.

"You sure?" cut in Brandon. He raised his eyebrows and stared at her tauntingly.

"Yes, I'm sure." said Stella, through her teeth. She was losing her patience fast.

"I don't feel so good." said Flora. She looked extremely tired.

"Me neither." said Musa. She was panting like she had run a marathon. Her energy was draining fast.

All of the girls were experience symptoms of fatigue and exhaustion.

"What's going on?" asked Sky. He scratched his head and grew worried. He glance at Bloom, who looked like she would fall over at any second.

Tecna pulled up a hologram of a body. "Spheria's negative energy is opposite of our magic, therefore draining our energy and magic very quickly." The hologram showed a person's body with fuel only up to the knees. "That is how much energy we have left at the moment."

Then something large jostled the ship enough to make everyone fall. Timmy frantically scrambled back to the controls to see what happened.

"What was that?" asked Musa.

"I don't know. I'm looking at the surroundings…oh no." said Timmy, making everyone uneasy.

"What's wrong?" asked Riven.

"There are winged Minotaurs attacking the ship!" he announced.

"Winged?" stressed Sky. He heard of Minotaur's before, but never _winged_. "How does that happen?"

"I think the dark energy makes some messed up things happen." said Helia.

Another attack sent the ship out of its trajectory.

"We need to do something about those Minotaurs!" shouted Brandon.

"Leave that to us." stated Stella, flipping her hair in his face.

_Her hair smells so good_ thought Brandon. _No, focus!_

"Yeah." agreed Bloom. "We'll go out and get rid of them."

"Do you think you'll be able to handle it?" asked Nabu.

"We'll be fine. We can handle ourselves." said Musa as she tried to make it look like she was full of energy. She failed miserably.

"Yeah, you all can barely stand." pointed out Riven.

"Alright, but Tecna, I think you should stay here to control the ship." proposed Layla.

"Why?" asked Timmy. "We've got everything in control her—ahhhh" He was cut short as another attack sent them all to the floor again.

"Alright, Tecna stays!" said Helia as he pushed himself off the floor.

They all transformed, making the boys blush with the final product. Their Enchantix did show more skin than their previous outfits.

If the girls looked drained before, it was nothing compared to now. Simply transforming lowered their energy to under their knees, according to the hologram.

"Let's go." said Bloom. With that, they all flew out of the open hatch.

Timmy sat back with a scowl on his face, though he couldn't help but feel awed by Tecna's presence.

"Let's hope they can do this." said Brandon as he stood behind his chair and grabbed the back of it.

* * *

"Stella! Watch out!" screamed Bloom. They were surrounded. From inside the ship, they didn't know that more Minotaurs were going to join the previous one.

Stella was trying to catch her breath. She didn't notice that a Minotaur had blasted a dark energy ball towards her. She got hit squarely in the chest, falling fast.

"No! Stella!" screamed everyone.

Brandon was watching from the window and felt his heart tighten when he saw Stella falling.

"We have to do something!" he shouted.

"We can't do anything!" said Sky, trying to calm his friend down.

"We can't just sit here when she's dying!" screamed Brandon.

"We have to trust them." said Tecna. She was very worried about her friends, but she needed to have faith.

* * *

Stella caught herself just in time.

_That would have been bad_ she thought. Her chest ached where she got hit, but she had to keep fighting.

She rejoined her friends, meeting up with those who had tried to come to her rescue.

"You're okay!" cried Bloom, through tears of joy.

"I'm fine." assured Stella. "Now how are we going to get rid of those Minotaurs?"

"We could converge and blast them to smithereens." suggested Musa.

"I don't think we have enough winx for that." said Flora.

"It's worth a shot." said Bloom.

They surrounded the monsters and started converging their powers.

"Morphix Wave!" screamed Layla, sending an attack of pink morphix, trapping the Minotaurs.

"Ivy Wrap!" shouted Flora. Giant vines grew and started squeezing the monsters tightly, choking them.

"Solar Flair!" yelled Stella as she threw a beam of energy towards the monsters. They screamed out in pain as they were blinded by the light.

"Sonic Blast!" shouted Musa. Large amplifiers appeared around the monsters, pounding into their eardrums and making them disoriented.

"Dragon Fury!" screamed Bloom.

The Minotaurs became engulfed in flames, burning away into nothing.

"Alright!" the girls cheered.

"Good…job….everyone." panted Musa.

They were officially drained .They needed to get to the ship fast before they de-transformed in midair.

They made it to the ship just in time. The girls tiredly stepped into the ship, as they reverted back to their human form.

"That was exhausting!" said Stella. She had her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Something's wrong." stated Timmy.

"What's the matter?" asked Brandon, walking over to Timmy.

"The ship isn't responding to any signals or manual controls." replied Timmy.

The ship suddenly swerved, causing the door to fly open.

The shift of gravity caused the exhausted fairies to plummet out of the ship.

"NO!" the guys screamed.

Tecna, who had been buckled in her seat, watched in horror as her friends fell to their certain dooms.

She scanned the monitors, searching for some hope.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She found the girls holding on for dear life. They had all found some sort of ledge to grip onto, except for Musa. She was dangling on an old branch that had grown its way out of rock.

"Damn pixie!" raged Riven when he saw her. Of all the people. Why her. Why him? Why did he have to be so affected by her?

The guys all went to work. They were all programming the ship to go to the location of the girls.

They reached the girls and the guys set up lines and ropes to stabilize themselves when they went to rescue the girls.

Everyone was rescued quickly and painlessly, except for Musa. Her branch was breaking and her desperation was growing.

_I can't transform!_ she thought frantically. _What do I do, what do I do?_

When she heard the branch break, she thought all hope was lost.

_This is it. Good bye_. she thought.

Instead of having a feeling of freefalling rush over her, she felt someone grip her wrist. She looked up to see Riven looking down at her. She let out a breath of relief as she was dragged back to safety.

"Musa!" screamed Stella and the others. "You're okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine." said Musa. She turned to Riven. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever." said Riven, earning a glare from Musa.

Stella turned towards Brandon. "You came for me." she said.

Brandon felt his heart skip a beat and felt his palms get sweaty at her closeness. "Would have looked bad on my resume if I left you."

Stella's golden eyes burned in fury at his remark. "You know what? Forget you!" she screamed.

She walked away from him, trying to calm herself down.

_Why is this so hard?_ she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Timmy. "Everyone sit down and _buckle up_ this time. Nabu, close the hatch and make sure it's secure." he instructed.

"You got it." said Nabu as he made his way toward the hatch.

Timmy and Sky had been working on how to get the ship back to normal as soon as they saved the girls, much to Bloom's dismay. Sky walked away from her as soon as he pulled her to safety. He barely heard her words of gratitude or so she thought. He did in fact hear her, but he knew he would lose all some control if he were to be near her again. He was engaged. Sure, he didn't necessarily like who his parents' picked out for him, but it was for the good of his kingdom. He couldn't jeopardize his kingdom for some stuck up girl.

"Any luck Tim?" asked Sky.

Timmy sadly shook his head, but he refused to look shaken. A good captain always keeps his calm no matter the situation.

He had tried everything he could think of, except for ask for Tecna's help. He didn't need her help. He would have thought of everything she would have thought of anyways, so there was no point in even asking her. Right?

No matter what he did, the ship refused to respond. It kept it's dangerous speed and denied Timmy any access to its controls. There was no other ending to this trip. They were going down.

Timmy slowly looked up at the others and said, "Be prepared everyone. We're crashing."

* * *

**Sorry if this whole "different world", "messed up past" thing is confusing. Basically, the spell they cast changed something in each of their pasts. They changed something that screwed up the present they lived in, therefore creating a different sort of life. Hopefully it's not too confusing. If it is, sorry.**


	3. Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_No matter what he did, the ship refused to respond. It kept it's dangerous speed and denied Timmy any access to its controls. There was no other ending to this trip. They were going down._**

**_Timmy slowly looked up at the others and said, "Be prepared everyone. We're crashing."_**

* * *

_Ow, my head._ thought Musa. She felt dead, prickly grass stab her arms and legs where they touched the ground and a cold wind engulf her. She slowly opened her eyes, frightened of what she might see. She was alone in a dense, dead forest. Snow littered the ground as harsh gales shook her to her bones.

_What happened?_ she thought. She remembered battling Minotaurs, then being angered by Riven. Then… she couldn't remember.

_Something about a ship, no control…WE CRASHED!_ she thought, finally remembering. She looked around, hoping to find somebody. Anybody. She was all alone. Panic rose in her chest as she frantically tried to think of a plan.

_Okay, Musa. Get up. _ she thought. She slowly pulled herself up, only to collapse on the ground in pain. Her hand went to the source of her agony: her ankle.

_Shit that hurts!_ she cursed. _How am I going to get out of here? I can't even stand._

However, Musa decided to not let that slow her down. She carefully got on the ground and started crawling. In hindsight, it wasn't the smartest or most practical plan, but she just survived a plane crash. She's allowed some insanity.

* * *

Riven awoke to a stinging pain in his shoulder.

_Damn that hurts_ he thought. _Probably a dislocated shoulder._

He then grit his teeth and placed his hand on his shoulder. With a jerk, he popped his shoulder back into its socket. He then moved his shoulder in circular motions to make sure it was alright.

_Alright. Course of action. Contact the others_ he thought.

He dug into his pockets and pulled out his walkie-talkie. When he turned it on, all he got was white noise.

_Dammit__!_ he swore. He heard some rustling noises and grew cautious. He tensed and got in a battle position. He then heard some groans of pain along with the rustling.

Dread leaked into his system as he recognized the voice.

_Damn pixie! Why her?_ he thought.

"Musa?" he called out, hoping he was wrong. He'd rather face one of Spheria's monster's than Musa.

"Riven? Is that you?" he heard her reply.

_So much for that_ he thought.

He hurried towards her, startled when he saw her lying on the ground, badly bruised and cradling her ankle.

"What happened to you?" asked Riven.

"I got in a fight with my shadow." replied Musa.

Riven just stared at her.

"What do you think happened? We crashed!"

"I know that!" he said defensively. He crouched down next to Musa.

Musa looked at him warily. "I'm just going to examine the damage to your bone. Relax pixie." said Riven. She looked into his eyes and was startled to see his violet orbs in the same stone cold reserved state as when she first met him. All those years of getting through to him was lost.

Riven noticed her change in demeanor. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothin'." she replied.

Riven let it go and focused back on her ankle. He pressed on a certain spot and Musa jerked. "Ouch!" she screamed. "That hurts!"

"It's definitely broken." concluded Riven. "C'mon let's get you up."

Musa looked at him like he was crazy. "You just said that my ankle was broken, and now you want me to stand?"

"We can't stay here. We need to go look for the others." he said.

"I'll stay here, thank you very much." said Musa.

Riven let out an exasperated sigh. "No way. You're coming with me." he said. "Grab a hold of me to steady yourself." Though he was a nervous wreck in close proximity to her, he had to think of a way for her to stand, and he was the only option.

Musa stared up at him, only to surrender and hang on to him. She hissed in pain when she accidentally knocked her ankle against the ground.

"You might not want to do that." stated Riven, earning a deadly glare from Musa.

"Just saying." defended Riven.

* * *

Flora opened her eyes to a frigid environment. She was also alone. She checked herself over, and other than a few scratches, she was okay.

_I hope the others are okay_ she worried.

She looked around, and to her dismay, most of the plants and trees around her were dead, giving her an extremely unsettling feeling.

_These plants, they're not completely dead, but the suffering! _she empathized with the plants. She reached out with her mind to the voice of nature.

She gasped as the plants mentally attacked her. She clutched her head in pain. She was trapped in her mind, paralyzed by the plants.

She let out an ear-piercing scream as the plants dug its icy roots into her mind, causing great agony.

At last, she fought her way back. She lay there on the ground gasping for breath.

_Not trying that again anytime soon_ she thought.

She got up and shivered. She was clearly underdressed for Spheria's icy environmnent.

_Might as well walk around to warm up and look for the others _she thought.

* * *

_My arm!_ thought Helia as he tried to stem the blood flow out of the large gash on his arm. He ripped off a piece of his shirt to tie it tightly around the wound.

He got up, a little woozy from the blood loss, and steadied himself against a rock.

_Might as well get up and start looking for everyone else. _he thought.

Helia staggered a little at the first few steps, caught his footing, regained balance, and went on his way. As he was walking, when he heard some noise. He tensed and became alert. He had seen situations where people in a dire situation would hear a noise and call out "who's there". That would be their last mistake. He stayed quiet and waited for whatever was out there to show their face or whatever it had instead of a face.

He waited. Soon, the intruder came close enough for Helia to make his move. He saw a silhouette of a person.

_So it is a person_ thought Helia. _Might be one of the others! Can't be too safe though_

He grabbed the person in a head lock and raised their head, his forearm at the person's neck.

"Who are you!" demanded Helia, tightening his grip.

"Can't….breathe…" a frightened squeak escaped the person's lips.

Recognization dawned on Helia as he realized who the person was.

"Flora?" gasped Helia. He let go of her immediately.

Flora was coughing and sputtering, making Helia feel deep regret. "Hi…Helia." said Flora, between coughs. She then noticed the blood that transferred to her own skin and clothes. She knew she wasn't hurt, so she looked over Helia.

"Helia!" she gasped. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine." he said, shaking her off.

"I'm just trying to help!" defended Flora.

_When did he become so…so…ugh infuriating? _she thought.

"Well I don't need your help." snapped Helia. "I can handle myself." Just as he said that, his wound started bleeding again.

"Yes, you do need my help whether you like it or not." stated Flora as she approached him.

She paralyzed him. She was a craving that he couldn't give into. Not from what he knew about her. But she was so enticing, he could just…no he couldn't. He wouldn't give in.

Flora carefully unwrapped his makeshift bandage and examined the gash.

"It's pretty deep." she observed. She took care to not cause him any more pain than was necessary.

"It's not that bad." said Helia. She was so close to him he almost couldn't handle it.

"I'm going to have to clean it to make sure it doesn't get infected." said Flora as she looked up at him just as he looked down at her. They locked eyes and Helia felt his heart beat faster. Flora, on the other hand, felt her heart stop altogether.

Helia quickly averted his gaze and yanked his arm away.

"What are you doing?" cried Flora, startled at his sudden movement.

"I told you before: I'm fine." he said sternly and definitively.

* * *

_So tired…so cold… can't breathe…_ thought Layla. She didn't know where she was and she didn't know what was going on. She couldn't feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness due to the fact that she couldn't breathe. She didn't have the strength to keep herself alive anymore.

* * *

_What a killer hangover_ thought Nabu, chuckling. He woke up alone, like the others. _I wonder where the others are_.

He got up with no major injuries, just a headache. He hoped for the others' sake he was the worst case. He got up and started walking hoping to bump into somebody. Hopefully somebody friendly. He also tried to access his magic, but like the girls, the negative energy of Spheria blocked off his magic pathways.

As Nabu kept walking, he heard running water and realized he was thirsty. He had been trucking through the cold, dead woods of Spheria, and he was starting to get tired. He followed the sounds and found a running creek, but what he saw next stopped him mid-breath: Layla.

She was faced down in the middle of the ice-cold creek, not moving.

_No, no, no, please no!_ he thought.

He tore off his shirt and dove into the freezing water, unhindered by the thought of his own safety. He quickly swam over to Layla, ignoring his screaming muscles and skin opposing to the cold.

He grabbed a hold of her and lifted her face out of the water.

"C'mon Layla, c'mon wake up!" he begged, tapping her face lightly.

He took hold of her and swam to shore. He laid her down on a dry patch of land and kept tapping her face. "C'mon, don't you dare die on me." he said with water dripping off of him onto Layla as he hovered over her. Water was everywhere, soaking their surroundings.

He then gave her CPR: Thirty compressions to the chest, then two deep mouth to mouth resuscitations, then repeat.

"You're going to be alright." Nabu said with each compression more to convince himself than Layla.

* * *

_Where am I? _thought Bloom.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear me?"

She listened, hoping for some sort of reply. There was no answer. She looked herself over and saw that she didn't have any serious injuries. Bloom slowly got up, stretching her sore muscles, gasping in pain as she felt a pain in her wrist.

_Great. Just great._ thought Bloom. She looks around and finds her backpack. She quickly dug through it, careful with her wrist, for her compass.

_Hm…that's weird. It's not working_ she thought. And she was right. The compass was spinning incessantly, unable to find a polarity. _Must be the dark energy messing with it._

Going on instinct, she picked a direction and headed that way.

* * *

_Oh god, my head_ thought Sky through gritted teeth. His head was pounding and stinging. He felt his hair stuck to his face which only meant that it was probably matted to his face by blood.

_I've got to get up_ _and find the others_ he thought as he raced to scramble his thoughts together, but kept getting interrupted by his aching head. He felt something dripping down his face and felt nauseated and dizzy. The cut on his head had opened up and was bleeding. Sky fought to stay conscious, but it was too hard.

He then heard a muffled voice screaming his name. He strained to keep his eyes open and caught a glimpse of a red-haired beauty coming his way. He could tell through his fuzzy vision that she was worried and panicked.

Sky didn't want to cause her any worry, but then again, he could barely keep his eyes open at the moment. The last thing he remembered before slipping out of consciousness was seeing her face and hearing her voice.

* * *

"Sky!" begged Bloom with tears dripping down her face. "Sky, please wake up!"

Sky didn't stir. He remained motionless. Blood was saturating the band-aid Bloom had placed on his wound from her first-aid kit.

"I don't know what I would do without you." she whispered through her tears.

* * *

Stella hissed in pain. Never had she been in so much agony before. Not even when they discontinued her favorite makeup line. This was a whole new world of pain.

She tried her hardest not to look at the cause of the pain, but she couldn't. Not when it was staring her in the face.

Lodged deep into her thigh was a large piece of glass from the ship's windows.

Taking shallow breaths, Stella tried to ease the pain, but everything she tried was futile.

_I've got to find some help_ she thought.

She shifted herself so the glass piece wouldn't go further into her leg and began dragging herself along the cold, scratchy forest floor.

* * *

Brandon woke up with a gasp. He was woken up by a sharp pain in his shoulder. Pressing on some areas of his shoulders and arms, he concluded that he had a dislocated shoulder.

_I wonder where everyone else is…and where Stella is…_ thought Brandon before he stopped himself. _It doesn't matter where Stella is, well, it kind of does, but not in the way I hope it does, ahh I'm just rambling. I need to get over these feelings for her. Damn princess._

He got up and winced as the movement jostled his shoulder. He then heard growling and twigs snapping. He was immediately alert, pushing thoughts about his pain and the others away to focus on what was at hand. He locked into his training and took silent breathes as he anticipated the predator.

Then it appeared. A large hippogriff stalked right by him, intent on something else. That's when Brandon noticed it: a trail of blood on the ground.

Fear suddenly gripped Brandon as he wondered whose blood it was. He carefully followed the Hippogriff, making sure to stay silent.

When he saw who the Hippogriff was stalking, his heart stopped. Stella. She was backed against a dead end, fear clear in her eyes.

_How to I take this Hippogriff?_ thought Brandon frantically. He knew he didn't have much time before it got to Stella. Something he would not let happen. So Brandon did the next thing that crossed his mind. He would change the target of the Hippogriff. Brandon whistled loudly, successfully capturing the beast's attention.

_Oh shit…Step 2! Um…step two is…I'm screwed!_ thought Brandon.

He saw a vine to his left. _Fairly thick and strong _he thought. _It'll have to do._

He lassoed it around the Hippogriff and tightened his grip. The vine tightened around the beast's neck. It shrieked loudly and finally decided to take off, away from what had caused it pain and terror.

Brandon dusted himself off and turned his attention to Stella, who had stood up and was staring at the scene.

He forgot about the blood trail and if Stella was injured. Exhausted or not, Stella was still strikingly beautiful.

_Play it cool_ he thought. _Remember who she is_

"Great. I'm stuck with you." said Brandon.

* * *

Tecna opened her eyes and squinted at the light. She was completely fine. Since she had not used up her winx to attack the Minotaurs, she still had some of her magic. Her winx had acted automatically when the ship went down, using what little magic it had left to shield her when they crashed. Tecna pulls up the hologram body to show her how much winx she had left. The hologram showed that her energy level was only at her ankles.

Tecna sighed. _It's going to have to do_ she thought.

She concentrated and used what little magic she had left to conjure a tracking spell to find the nearest person. A beeping sounded to show her how close she was to the person. She was directed left of where she was now and started walking.

The beeping sound got louder and quicker. A flash of light appeared in front of Tecna, telling her that the nearest person was right up ahead.

She burst through the dead trees to come face to face with Timmy.

"Oh." he said, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "It's you."

Tecna's mouth dropped open. "Tactless." she muttered. She looked over Timmy. He looked fine. There were a few bruises forming, but otherwise he was fine.

"What happened to you?" asked Timmy. "You alright?"

"Like you care." snapped Tecna. She was tired of his rudeness. Before all this crazy spelled mess, she and Timmy were perfect. He had kissed her and even proclaimed his love for her. Now this.

"Fine." he said. "Be that way."

"Do you know what happened with the ship?" asked Tecna, giving up on her cold shoulder treatment.

"The Minotaur attack damaged the ship's mainframe, and we lost complete control of the ship." answered Timmy.

"You could have asked for my help." stated Tecna.

"Like you would have been any help." said Timmy, then regretting it when he saw the rage on Tecna's face.

"You asshole! You complete asshole!" shouted Tecna. "You think you're better than me? You think I'm not good enough? Well I am good enough!"

"Alright, alright!" yelled Timmy, holding both of his hands up in surrender.

"No it's not alright!" yelled Tecna. "You are so frustrating! You won't tell me anything, even though you did get us in this situation. You are the _captain_, Timmy. You're supposed to carry out what the best plan would be, and you obviously had the _wrong_ plan."

"I did what I thought was right!" screamed Timmy.

"It obviously was not right!" shouted Tecna. "Look where we are! Look at the mess we're in! Where are we?" She gestured towards their frigid surroundings.

"If you would stop screaming, I'll tell you!" yelled Timmy. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He had refused to ask for Tecna's help. If only he had asked her. They might have been able to regain control of the ship. The guilt was digging a large hole in Timmy's chest as he thought of all the options he could have done.

"Then tell me!" huffed Tecna, exhausted by their shouting match.

"Alright. We lost control of the ship just over the Mountain's of Spheria." said Timmy.

Tecna gasped. "So what you're saying is…" Comprehension dawned on her, and she did not like it at all.

"That's right." answered Timmy. "We're stuck in the heart of the Mountain's of Spheria, where the darkest energy resides."

_How are we ever going to survive this?_ thought Tecna.


	4. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

"Hold still, will you?" implored Flora, steadying Helia's arm. He had finally allowed her to come close enough for her to closely inspect the deep gash on his arm.

"Look, I let you look at it. You saw it. We're done now, okay?" said Helia as he made an attempt to get out of her grasp.

"At least let me put a new bandage on it." said Flora. She hurried to gather the materials for his arm.

Helia sighed and gave in. He never thought she would be so concerned about him. She was always known for her cold-hearted and callous ways, so her kindness at the moment took him by surprise.

_Must be the shock of crashing_ he mused.

Flora hurried to his side with clean bandages. She wrapped the cloth tightly around his wound and tied it in a knot.

"All done." she announced, examining her handy work. "It's not much, but given the circumstance—"

"It's fine." assured Helia. She looked so beautiful looking at him uncertainly. She wore a worried expression, something Helia didn't think the heartless Flora could manage. She looked like she wanted to ask something but was too nervous to. "If you want to say something, just say it."

"Well…I…I um…" stuttered Flora. She took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted to know why you seem to hate me so much."

His coldness towards her made her really upset and homesick if that's what you'll call it. She wished things would go back to normal.

Helia stared at her, mouth agape. "You don't know, or you don't want to realize everything you've done?" he asked.

"I swear I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much!" cried Flora. She hated the accusatory glare Helia was sending her.

"You honestly don't know what you've done? Are you that heartless you don't realize all the pain and grief you put others through?" he said.

"I what?" asked Flora.

_What have I done? What have I changed in my past that was so significant?_ thought Flora.

"You put other people down just to make yourself feel all high and mighty, and I don't like people who do that. Frankly, no one does. Do you also "not know" all the damage you've done to the environment?" he asked.

Flora was on the verge of tears. "What did I do to the environment?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"My god, you are impossible!" shouted Helia, very frustrated. "You are so callous and emotionless you don't even realize everything you've done! You kill the environment Flora. You kill it. You find it fun to suck the life source out of the plants around you like it's a game!"

Tears spilled down Flora's face at his words. "No, that can't be right." she cried.

"Now you feel sad?" questioned Helia. "About time." However, he didn't like the thought of making her upset. He didn't want her to cry, much less be the cause of her pain.

Flora stood up and rushed over to the dead foliage around her. "I'm…I'm so…so sorry." she cried to the lifeless umbrages. She fell to her knees crying, sobbing out apologies.

Helia stood there looking at her apologize to the plants.

_Did I snap something in her head? Is she okay? _he thought.

* * *

"Don't die on me Layla!" begged Nabu as pumped her chest furiously.

He gave her another mouth to mouth, sat back up, and placed his hands on her chest once more to resume giving her chest compressions. Layla suddenly gasped and coughed out water. She continued to cough violently, expelling the excess water that entered her lungs and stomach.

Nabu sat back, exhausted and relieved that she was okay. Layla's coughing died down as she caught her breath. She sat down across from Nabu and let out a deep breath before speaking.

"What happened?" she asked, her throat raspy.

"I don't know. We crashed, and I woke up alone in some forest and found you face down in that creek." answered Nabu, pointing over to the body of water to his left.

Layla nodded, soaking in the information. They sat in silence for a while before speaking again. "Thank you." she said. "You know, for saving my life."

"You're welcome." he said, somewhat reserved. He got up and walked over to where he frantically threw his shirt before diving in to save Layla.

Layla watched him picked it up and walk back over to her, sitting down. "Here." he said, handing her his shirt. "You're probably cold."

She was. In fact, she was freezing. She hadn't noticed it, but her teeth were chattering and she was shaking.

"Thanks." she said.

Nabu simply nodded at her, looking away out into the creek.

His reserved state saddened Layla. Back in her normal life, they were in love. They were happy together. Layla longed to have him hold her and assure her everything would be okay. Given her headstrong attitude, no one would think she needed security and comfort, but she did. It didn't help that he was shirtless. Subconsciously, after reliving some old memories in her head, Layla started moving closer to Nabu.

Seeing this, Nabu got a little freaked out.

_What is she doing?_ he thought. _Just because I saved her life, she's getting all gushy on me? That can't happen. I won't forget what she's done and her reputation._

"What are you doing?" asked Nabu, as he stood up abruptly to get away from her.

"What?" asked Layla, dazed. "I just…I…"

"I don't want to hear it." interrupted Nabu. "Listen, we have boundaries okay?"

Layla just stared at him, heartbroken. This was her fiancé, not wanting anything to do with her.

"We stay away from each other." said Nabu.

"Al-alright." said Layla, sadly. She fought back her tears and turned away from him, looking out at the body of water ahead of her.

Nabu let out a deep breath and watched Layla from behind.

_These feelings…I don't know what I should do._ he thought.

* * *

Bloom carefully wiped the blood off of Sky's face. She gently brushed his hair away from his face and bandaged the wound on his head.

_I wish things could go back to the way things were_ she thought sadly.

Bloom was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Sky was waking up.

Sky stirred slightly while groaning. "Sky!" cried Bloom, then lowering her voice when she saw Sky wince at the noise. "You're okay!"

"What…what happened?" he asked, sitting up slowly.

"We crashed, and I found you passing out." answered Bloom.

"You okay?" asked Sky.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just something with my wrist, but it's okay." said Bloom, showing him her wrapped wrist.

Sky made a move to stand. "Here, I'll help you." offered Bloom.

"I don't need your help." snapped Sky. Bloom backed off, startled by his tone.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Bloom before she could stop herself.

"Why do I what?" he asked.

_What is she talking about? _he thought.

"I said, why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?" said Bloom.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Sky. "Shouldn't you realize what you've done?"

Sky was baffled. She had some nerve to ask him why he didn't respect her.

"Yes I want to know." said Bloom, determined to get some answers.

"Fine. I'll tell you." said Sky.

Bloom waited.

"You go against everything I honor." he said, bluntly. "You don't respect other people, you go against integrity, you misuse magic, and quite frankly, you don't deserve my respect."

Bloom's eyes widened.

_This can't be true!_ she thought.

"No…that... that can't be right." she said, more to convince herself than Sky.

"It is." said Sky, curtly. His head was hurting and he put a hand there to pinch the bridge of his nose to alleviate the pain.

That's when Bloom saw it.

"Is…is that a ring on your finger?" she asked, hoping she was just seeing things.

"Yeah, why?" said Sky, looking at the ring. It symbolized his promise to marry Diaspro. His marriage to her would join together their kingdoms.

"You're getting married?" squeaked Bloom. All she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry.

_This can't be happening_ she thought.

"Yes I am. I am to marry Diaspro, Princess of Isis. What's it to you?" asked Sky.

"Diaspro. You're going to marry Diaspro?" asked Bloom, incredulous.

"Yes, I am." stated Sky.

"And you're okay with that?" cried Bloom.

"Why does it matter to you?" asked Sky. Sure, Diaspro wasn't the person he would have chosen, but he didn't have anything against Diaspro. She was pretty clingy, but he figured he would just have to deal with it.

"It doesn't." defended Bloom, but she couldn't help but ask, "But do you really think you're going to be happy with her?"

"I'll marry whoever I want!" said Sky, though he wished that were the case. "Diaspro's fine. Well, she's okay, but whatever! And you have nothing to do with my life!"

Bloom was so frustrated. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. Sky couldn't stand Diaspro, and hearing him talk about her let her know this marriage wasn't the right decision for anyone. Not even Diaspro. It wasn't fair to her to be in a one-way marriage.

"Why can't you remember me?" she screamed.

Sky was taken aback.

_Remember her? _he thought.

"I remember you alright." started Sky.

Hope blossomed within Bloom, only to crash and burn. She watched him with wide eyes, prompting him to continue.

"And what I remember makes me wish I never knew you in the first place." finished Sky.

* * *

"We should try to find the ship and repair it." said Tecna.

"And how do you suggest we find it? It could be anywhere!" argued Timmy. "We'd probably look for days and still not find it."

"If we work togeth—" started Tecna.

"I don't need your help." stated Timmy.

"You could have used it when you crashed the ship." said Tecna as she watched Timmy flush in rage at her words.

"It was a ship malfunction!" he argued. "Besides, it's not like you could have done anything to help."

"I could have helped, but we'll never find out because you didn't ask for my help!" yelled Tecna.

She then took a deep breath.

_Stay calm._ she thought.

"Whatever, let's get walking to find the ship." said Timmy, starting to walk away from her. He stopped when he heard Tecna clear her throat.

"What now?" he complained. He turned around to see Tecna with a hologram of a compass floating on her hand.

"You're going the wrong direction." stated Tecna. She had reprogrammed her tracking spell to take her to the largest remaining part of their ship.

"Whatever." said Timmy, stalking in the right direction this time.

Tecna rolled her eyes and trudge after him.

After a few minutes, Tecna's spell told them they were near. The device began beeping loudly, indicating they were extremely close to the ship.

Tecna ran up ahead of Timmy and pushed through the dead vegetation and stopped in front of the bulk of their hovercraft.

"We found it!" rejoiced Timmy.

Tecna smiled, remembering the days she and Timmy spent together. She relived his laughter, his tenderness and gentleness, his excitement at new electronics, and his love for her.

Timmy excitedly approached the ship and started gathering parts and trying to figure out how to piece it back together to function again.

"Do you need any help?" asked Tecna, though she knew it was useless.

"No." replied Timmy, his voice deafened by the clattering of metal and tools.

"Figures." muttered Tecna as she stalked off to try to contact the others. She dug in her backpack to retrieve her walkie-talkie. She turned it on hoping to connect to someone, but all she got was static.

Frustrated, she threw the walkie-talkie away from her. She buried her face in her hands and wanted to scream. Why was everything being so difficult?

Timmy watched her from his spot amidst all the broken parts of the ship. He felt bad for snapping at her and giving her a crappy attitude, but he shook it off as he remembered all the crap she put him through. Timmy wasn't one to hold grudges, but what Tecna did was low, something he didn't think he could ever forgive and forget.

* * *

"You gonna say thank you or what?" asked Brandon as he stood by Stella.

Stella didn't have the energy to snap back at Brandon. Her leg was killing her. She was buried in some dead and prickly leaves and branches, concealing her wound. Her breathing was ragged and her skin, ashen.

Not hearing a reply, Brandon looked at her, shocked by her appearance.

_Guess someone left her makeup case at home_ he thought.

But then he really looked at her. It seemed as if her life force was decreasing by the second. He then remembered the trail of blood the Hippogriff was following, all the way to…Stella. He looked at the blood smeared on the ground, trailing right up to wear Stella sat. His eyes widened as he saw something sparkle in what little light reached through the trees.

Brandon rushed up to her frantically. "How did this happen? Are you okay? How do you feel?" he asked, all his training on a calm composure out the window.

"So now you care." growled Stella. She pushed him away and dragged herself away from him, wincing with each move.

"I'm not allowed to be concerned?" asked Brandon.

"No, not after the way you've been treating me." said Stella. She hissed as she moved her bad leg out in front of her, showing her wound in all its glory. It was not a pretty sight. Dried blood was caked all over her leg, while fresh blood still leaked from the wound. The glass shard was jagged and embedded deep into her leg. "Oh boy." she exhaled as she examined her wound.

"How I've been treating you? How about how you've been treating everyone else in the universe?" argued Brandon.

"I treat everyone fine." snapped Stella, her patience wearing thin. The pain wasn't too bad now. Her leg was going slightly numb, which frightened her. A numb leg meant no leg later on.

"You treat everyone like crap Stella!" said Brandon. He wanted to go and help Stella, but every time he made a move to get closer, she shooed him away. "You are so stuck-up and think so highly of yourself, no one else measures up."

"If that's how you feel, then why…" Stella trailed off. She was going to say, 'why you're my boyfriend', but she didn't think it applied anymore. Her heart pained at the love she lost, but she couldn't dwell on that at the moment.

"Why what?" demanded Brandon.

"Nothing." mumbled Stella, fighting back tears.

Brandon didn't interpret her tears as emotional pain, but physical pain. "Look, you have to let me look at your leg." he begged.

"Why? Apparently I think so lowly of everyone, so who's to say I need you?" said Stella.

She took a deep breath, set on what she had to do. She gripped the glass shard with both hands and made a motion to yank it out when Brandon's hands clasped over hers, keeping them in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you suicidal?"

Stella tried to push his hands off hers, but he held on. Despite the situation, his hands felt nice and secure around hers, providing her with some memory of their old lives.

"Let go of me." she said.

"No." Brandon simply said, calmer than a few seconds ago.

"I have to take this thing out of my leg, in case you haven't noticed." said Stella, gesturing with her head and eyes at the large piece of glass imbedded in her flesh.

"If you do that, you're going to take away what's keeping you from bleeding to death." said Brandon.

"But I have to get it out!" said Stella.

"I know, but tell me this. What were you planning on doing once you got it out? Sit back and have a glass of lemonade?" asked Brandon.

That stumped Stella. What was she going to do once she pulled the glass out? She hadn't thought that far yet. All she was focused on was getting this _thing_ out of her leg.

"I…I was going to…you know, wing it." admitted Stella.

"Wing it?" asked Brandon, incredulously. He raised his eyebrows at her as if saying, 'seriously?'.

"Well…yeah." said Stella, nervously. "Look, we're wasting time, so what did you have in mind?"

"Do you have any sort of thread and needle with you?" asked Brandon.

Stella thought for a moment. "I lost my back pack somewhere in the forest. I must have lost it when we crashed…Wait! I have a sewing kit with me!" she exclaimed.

"Figures." muttered Brandon, rolling his eyes.

Stella decided to ignore that and focus on more important matters. She reached into her back pocket to retrieve a mini sewing kit. You never know when you might need it. In this case, it was not only a button saver but a life saver as well. Literally.

She handed the kit to Brandon and waited for him to tell her what to do.

"Okay. I'm going to remove the glass from your leg—" he was interrupted.

"I was going to do that, so why did you stop me?" asked Stella.

"Let me finish." said Brandon. "I'm going to take the glass out, then sterilize and stitch the opening of the wound together."

Stella's eyes widened. "Are you even certified to do this?" she demanded.

"All the specialists have to go through a complex and complete course of medical training. I'm completely certified." assured Brandon.

Stella nodded, still wary. She would trust the Brandon she knew any day, but this Brandon she was a little more cautious about.

"So this might hurt a little bit." stated Brandon.

"A little." scoffed Stella.

Brandon ignored that. He was tearing her leg open. She was allowed a remark here and there.

He gripped the glass shard, took a deep breath, and pulled it out.

* * *

"Catch up, pixie." snapped Riven. He and Musa were walking through the dead, dense foliage in search for the others. So far, they came across no one.

"I'm trying my best." defended Musa. "Your legs are longer."

"So?" asked Riven.

"So, you can take bigger steps." explained Musa.

"Then take bigger steps." said Riven as a matter-of-factly.

Musa let out an exasperated sigh. He could be so infuriating! She looked at Riven up ahead of her. He was so different than the Riven she knew, but at the same time, the exact same. The Riven in front of her was the Riven who had all his guards up years ago when she first met him. This Riven was guarded and cautious. All that work in getting through to him was lost since she somehow messed up some part of her past that had allowed her to get close to Riven. She had seen his eyes earlier. They were stone cold. Emotionless and all his defenses were up. They were nothing like the molten, violet eyes that made her weak in the knees.

Riven was still a jerk after she got through to him, but that was just his personality. Musa had to admit, she liked it. But he had a side that only Musa saw. Musa could only get those genuine smiles and laughs out of him.

"I have a broken ankle, remember?" reminded Musa. She was painfully hobbling fast enough to not lose sight of him completely.

She heard Riven groan in frustration. "Look, I didn't plan on breaking it!" she defended. "It's not like I woke up today thinking, hm, you know what? I think I'm going to break my ankle today!"

Riven seemed frustrated on the outside, and believe me, he was. He was facing inner turmoil as he looked back at the musical fairy.

_God damn pixie. I can't like her. That throws away everything I've built for myself _he thought.

He turned to face her. "Did I say you planned on breaking your ankle? No." he said. "All I'm saying is that even though you have a broken ankle, keep up."

"What is your problem?" screamed Musa. She was getting sick and tired of this. She thought he was bad when they first met, but this was worse. The ring was practically burning her finger as she looked up at Riven.

"Nothing. I don't have a problem." stated Riven.

"You do." said Musa. "You're scared."

"What? No I'm not." scoffed Riven. What could he be scared of? Oh yeah. His feelings.

"Yes you are." taunted Musa. "You're scared of me."

"I am not scared." repeated Riven, even though he knew full well she was right. He was scared of her. Scared of the way he felt about her. Why now? What had brought out these feelings so suddenly?

Musa raised her eyebrows.

"And of you? Please." scoffed Riven.

"I think you're scared of letting your guard down." stated Musa.

"Drop it." growled Riven. No way was he going to let her get to him.

"No, I won't!" refuted Musa.

"I said drop it!" yelled Riven, startling Musa. She looked at him wide-eyed and frightened.

He felt guilty for making her scared, but it was her fault. She was too irresistible. She didn't know the effect she had on him. Musa probably didn't notice it, but Riven did. As they were arguing, they were inching closer and closer to each other, and Riven couldn't allow that. She was too much of a temptation. He looked at her, bracing herself against a tree to take the pressure off of her ankle, and felt the urge to pick her up and kiss away her worries and pain.

He thought against it. He had thought about offering her some help, but decided against it, so he started walking again.

"Keep up." he said.

Musa was furious. She was about to say something when she heard a scream. A scream of pain. Fear penetrated Musa as she recognized that scream: Stella.

"It's Stella! She's in trouble!" screamed Musa, hobbling as fast as she could on her broken ankle.

"C'mon, let's go." said Riven, breaking out into a run with Musa right behind him.


	5. Shocking Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

"And there." said Brandon as he cut the thread. He had just finished stitching together Stella's leg wound with a sewing kit she kept with her. It wasn't the easiest thing to do because of his dislocated shoulder.

Stella let out a sigh of relief. The pain when he removed the glass was unbearable, and she had wanted to die.

"Damn, princess. You scream loud." observed Brandon as he packed away the tools he had used.

"Well, you'd scream loud too if you were in my position. And stop calling me princess." said Stella.

"Not likely. I've been through a lot worse, princess." pointed out Brandon. It was true. As a specialist, there were put through extremely tough tests and situations where, sometimes, people got hurt. But they were taught to fight through the pain and continue their task.

"Wel—" Stella was cut off by Brandon placing his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Whammmphh." she muffled through his hand.

"Shh!" shushed Brandon. "I hear something."

Stella stopped her struggling and listened hard for what had caught Brandon's attention. Then she heard it. Twigs were snapped, branches were moved, and leaves were jostled. She stiffened in Brandon's grasp.

Brandon let go of Stella and moved her behind him, ready to face whatever was going to come out.

Quickly, a large figure emerged from the surrounding trees.

Brandon attacked the figure, hurtling them to the ground.

"What the hell?" Brandon heard a familiar voice say. He stopped wrestling the stranger, recognizing the person.

"Riven?" asked Brandon. He immediately got up and offered to help his friend up.

"Yeah, me." growled Riven, ignoring Brandon and getting up on his own. "Who else?"

"Can't be too careful." defended Brandon.

Riven shrugged, knowing Brandon was right. Rule #1 in basic tactics: Never let your guard down.

"Anyone else with you?" he asked Brandon, dusting off crumpled leaves from his body.

"Yeah, I found Stella a little while ago." answered Brandon.

Riven made a face. "Gross man." he said.

"Yeah." agreed Brandon, though he felt the complete opposite. He didn't know what it was about this stuck-up princess, but Brandon couldn't seem to get his mind off of her. He knew he should forget about her and move on to more reasonable and practical girls, but he couldn't. Strange enough, he needed her. He needed her to give him that tingly feeling and make him weak in the knees.

Stella watched Brandon and Riven talk, somewhat offended at the way they reacted to her, when she saw another figure emerge from the forest.

She broke out into a smile as she saw who it was. "Musa!" she screamed, limping her way over to her friend to hug her.

"Stell!" cried Musa, relieved that one of her friends was okay.

"Oh, and I found Musa somewhere." said Riven to Brandon, seeming as though he had forgotten about his companion.

Stella winced as she put pressure on her leg, and Musa grimaced as her ankle nudged the ground.

"What's the matter with you?" they asked at the same time.

Stella laughed. "I had a little accident." she explained. She pointed down to her leg to show the large stitched up wound, bright red and a little swollen from the "surgery.

"Oh my god, Stella! Are you alright?" worried Musa. Her hands were covering her mouth as she stared at Stella's leg in shock.

"I'll be fine." assured Stella. "How are you?"

"I think my ankle's broken." answered Musa.

Stella turned to Riven. "And you didn't help her?" she asked.

"No. She was fine." Riven simply said. He went back to Brandon who had been telling him something about his shoulder.

"It's just dislocated." said Brandon.

"You pussy, just pop it back in." said Riven. He grabbed hold of Brandon's arm and shoulder. He pushed his arm hard in the right direction, satisfied when he felt Brandon's shoulder pop back into its socket.

Brandon grunted as he felt his shoulder relocate back to its origins. "Thanks, man." he said.

Stella had sat down on the ground, tending to Musa's ankle. Riven and Brandon had stepped away from them to discuss strategies and what to do next.

"How you feeling Muse?" asked Stella as she gingerly lifted Musa's ankle to wrap it.

"I'm okay." said Musa. "Just frustrated."

"I know what you mean." agreed Stella. "I don't know what we changed in our lives, but it must have been really important because Brandon is so against me."

"Yeah, and Riven's just like when we first met him. I can't get through to him." said Musa.

"How are we going to find the gems to fix this mess if we're stranded here?" asked Stella.

"I don't know, and I hope the others are okay." said Musa.

"Me too." said Stella, feeling very worried about her M.I.A. friends. "I would have tried to contact them on our walkie-talkies, but I lost my bag during the crash."

"Me too, but I don't think they would have worked too well here anyway. There's too much dark energy interfering with the signal." said Musa.

Stella groaned in frustration as she finished tending to Musa's ankle. "This is the best I could do under the circumstances she said, grimacing as she stood up.

"It's more than enough. Thanks Stell." said Musa as she carefully got up. She tentatively put pressure on the leg with the bad ankle, pleased that it was not as painful as before.

"Alright girls, enough chit-chat." said Riven, walking up to them and earning a glare from Musa.

"We weren't chit-chatting. I was helping Musa with something _you_ should have done as soon as you saw her." snapped Stella.

"Watch it, you privileged little bitch." said Brandon.

"Hey! You don't speak to my girl like that!" shouted Musa, her pigtails shaking in rage.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about that?" asked Brandon.

"STOP!" yelled Riven. Everything fell silent. "You two, separate." he pointed at Brandon and Musa.

Musa huffed and went to stand by Stella, who was propping herself against a tree to take the strain off her leg.

"Now, you two," Riven pointed at Musa and Stella, "go get some firewood. Here's a sword." He handed them one of his phanto-blades to cut the wood. "Brandon and I will go and search for some food and water. Meet back here in an hour." finished Riven.

Stella went up to Riven, snatched the blade out of his hands, and limped away into the forest with Musa. She bit back a groan of pain as she walked. Her wound seemed to be unable to take the strain of motion. Stella looked up at the sky. It was getting darker, and it seemed as though there were only a few moments of daylight left. Hopefully they would make it back before nightfall.

Brandon and Riven turned away from them to gather what belongings ended up with them after the crash. After that, they, too, trudged off into the forest in the opposite direction as the girls.

Brandon suddenly stopped and looked at Riven. "Do you think it's a good idea for the girls to have gone alone?"

"They'll be fine." scoffed Riven.

Brandon thought it over, trying to make light of their situation. "Yeah, I guess you're right. They have a weapon…" he trailed off, looks of comprehension dawning on his and Riven's faces.

What were they thinking? Sending two crippled, vulnerable _princesses_ alone into the forests of the Heart of Spheria?

"Oh shit!" they swore, before turning around to race after Stella and Musa.

* * *

Timmy let out a frustrated groan. None of this was going his way. All of the parts that had managed to survive the crash were either too weak from the crash or too damaged.

He didn't know what to do. Timmy didn't want to admit it, but he was stumped. He needed some new ideas, but there was no one else to offer him some fresh ideas. Sure, there was Tecna, but he didn't want her interfering with his work. She did that enough when they were younger.

He heard Tecna approach him, crouching down next to him.

"You need any help?" he heard her ask.

"No." he answered, harshly. He actually didn't plan to use that harsh of a tone with her, but given his current frustration, it just slipped out.

Tecna looked over his work and knew what he needed. "I think you're missing the suction appliance to get the dents out of those parts." she pointed out.

"I knew that." snapped Timmy as he reached to grab the tool he realized he did need.

"Just trying to help." said Tecna, putting her hands in the air in defense. "I'm going to go get firewood." She got up, dusted off her knees where she was kneeling on the ground, and headed away from their spot. "You should take a break." she added.

"What would you know about breaks?" asked Timmy.

"Well, I am a person, aren't I?" said Tecna.

"Yeah but, you're, you know, you." said Timmy, gesturing to Tecna.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tecna, her temper rising.

"Well, you always wanted to compete with me over everything. You would put me down just so I would look bad and you would look better." said Timmy.

"I did that?" asked Tecna, incredulous that she could be that ruthless.

"Yeah. This ring a bell? 'Leave it to the professionals, dumbass.'" said Timmy.

"I'm so sorry." apologized Tecna.

"Save it." said Timmy. He began walking away. "I'm going go into the ship to see if our food supply survived the crash."

With that, he left Tecna standing alone, regretting her actions.

_What did I change in my past to make me like that?_ she thought. She headed off into the woods in search for some firewood.

She had just finished getting a fire going when Timmy emerged with an armful of food.

"This is all I could find." he said, dropping the food onto the ground. "We should ration it because I don't know how long we're going to be stuck here."

"Alright." said Tecna. "I am truly sorry for whatever I did to you." She watched him, his face glowing from the orange and red light emitted by the fire.

"Yeah, whatever." replied Timmy, handing her some food.

They ate in silence.

* * *

Helia was tending to his arm thinking about Flora. He knew he shouldn't trust her. She did too many things in the past to throw trust out the window, but something's changed since they began the trip.

_Is it really just the shock of crashing that she's like this_ thought Helia as he put on a new bandage around his arm.

But then this morning when Helia had reminded her the bad things she'd done, she broke down. She cried and started apologizing to the plants. It was emotional, and it made Helia rethink everything he knew about her.

_Maybe she's just misunderstood_ he mused. _Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. I mean, she did go through something traumatic when she was younger._

He watched as Flora sat down with a look of concern on her face. He wondered what could make her worry so much, other than the obvious: missing friends, tension in the air, and the all-around failure of this mission.

However, Flora was not thinking of any of that. Those thoughts were in her head, but she was not focusing on that. She was intent on figuring something out. Specifically, what happened in her past that made her who she was and how Helia perceived her to be. However, that, too, was with the other thoughts at the back of her mind.

In truth, she missed her family. She knew that it had been weeks since she's seen them or heard from them, especially her little sister, Rose. Flora wondered how they were doing and if they even missed her. She remembered promising to call Rose. This was before that messed up spell that screwed up their lives. But given the current events, she couldn't call her. She knew Rose would be waiting for a phone call that would never come, and it just about broke her heart.

_I miss them_ thought Flora, getting teary eyed. She missed her sister. She missed her mother, father, and other relatives. Flora turned to Helia, "I was just wondering, do you know how my sister is doing?" she asked.

Helia's blood froze.

_Why is she asking that?_ he thought. _Surely she hasn't reached her breaking point…_

"What did you say?" asked Helia, trying to tread carefully around the present situation.

"I asked you whether or not you know how my sister's doing. I haven't spoken to her or the rest of my family for a while." said Flora. "You know what I'm looking forward to?"

"What are you looking forward to?" asked Helia, tentatively.

"I'm looking forward for when we finally finish this mission and go back to Alfea. Then I can call my parents and talk to Rose, my sister." said Flora.

"You want to do what?" said Helia, incredulously.

_Has she lost it?_ he thought.

"I know it may seem a long shot to get out of this alive, but I have faith, and you should too." said Flora. "I just want to call home and talk to my parents. I want to talk to my sister."

"I'm sorry Flora, but you can't do that." said Helia, unsure of how to tell her.

"What do you mean?" asked Flora. "Look, I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but I'm just trying to make conversation."

"No that's not what I mean." said Helia.

"Then what?" asked Flora. "I know this situation might seem hopeless right now, but I just want to go back to my family."

"If you would just liste—" Helia tried.

"No you listen! I have to keep faith that we will survive this. If I don't, how will I have the right mindset later on? I promised my sister that I would call her every other day, but I haven't! I've been an awful big sister! It's been weeks since I've called her, and I know she's wondering where I am! I owe it to her to make it back!" cried Flora.

_Weeks since she's spoken to Rose? That can't be right _thought Helia.

"I don't thin—" once again, Helia was cut off.

"Rose needs me! Before I left, I promised her that I would help her with her school project. She looked so excited, and so was I. She—"Flora was interrupted.

"Rose is dead." interrupted Helia.

Flora's heart stopped. Her mind was reeling, and she refused to believe him. "No. You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you about that?" said Helia.

"NO! You've had this vendetta against me this whole time! You're lying!" cried Flora.

"Flora, I'm not lying to you." Helia said as calmly as he could.

Tears were falling fast from Flora's eyes. Her whole body was shaking as she tried to digest this information.

"What…wha—what happened?" said Flora.

"It was about 12 years ago. " explained Helia. "She was playing outside, enjoying the trees, birds, and flowers. Then one of the trees got uprooted. There had been a storm recently, and the roots weren't as deep as they had been. The water from the storm made the ground too moist."

Flora watched him, wide eyed, afraid of what was coming.

"The tree fell on her." said Helia. He had remembered being told this by his grandfather, as well as reading it in the paper. He was only a little boy back then, only a year older than Flora. "After that, you changed. You blamed it on the trees and on nature, since it was nature's storm that weakened the ground, and it was nature's tree that killed your sister."

Flora's knees buckled and she sank to the ground, collapsing in sobs.

"No…no. It can't be." she cried.

Helia tentatively approached her and sat down next to her. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Flora, comforting her. He remembered seeing her at the funeral. She was crying, of course, but something had changed in her. He remembered the before Rose died Flora and the after Rose died Flora. Lately, she had been acting like the before Rose died Flora, and he liked it. He hoped the Flora in his arms would stay the way she had been the past few weeks.

Flora's sobs shook her body. She was only thinking about one thing now. One thing that fueled her determination even more.

She had to get back to her world. If not for her, then for Rose.

* * *

Sky watched Bloom from afar, careful to keep his distance from her. He was engaged for crying out loud. Sure, he didn't really like whom he was engaged to, but whatever. He knew it was for the best…which was what he kept telling himself to even be able to go through with this wedding.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't stand Diaspro. Diaspro was the epitome of desperation and deceit. Frankly, he'd be better off marrying a Bingledip Beast than her. He had wanted so many times to beg his parents to not let this marriage happen, but he knew it was unprofessional and would make him seem an unfitting prince, soon to be King.

As Sky stared at Bloom, he couldn't help thinking she was beautiful; the way her hair flowed freely behind her, the fierce color of it to match her fierce personality, all of which made her so appealing to Sky. However, Sky knew that aside from her good looks, she had nothing. She was cold-hearted and cruel. Sky knew he shouldn't even think of her as pretty, since she would be the end of everything for him, and he couldn't let that happen.

But at the same time, Sky wanted to get involved with her. He wanted to know more about her, yet he condemned himself for even thinking that. He couldn't. He had a kingdom to think about, and Bloom would only interfere. Her past is a confusing one, but he was certain about one thing. She was bad news. Her great power only led to great destruction, and she was more than okay with that.

She went against everything Sky valued. Honor, respect, and trust.

Bloom approached Sky, taking note of his pensive expression. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing." replied Sky, somewhat defensively. She broke through his thoughts about his life and how she affected it.

He would rather face telling his parents that he hated Diaspro than admit his feelings for her.

He saw Bloom's expression drop. Feeling somewhat guilty, he offered her a small smile, which she gladly returned.

That smile. It almost made Sky lose all control. He saw Bloom's eyes shift upward, and her smile turned into a frown.

"You're bleeding again." she observed.

"I'll be fine." said Sky.

Bloom ignored him and came close to him, grabbing her first aid kit along the way. She was so close to him. He was scared to breathe, afraid her scent would make him lose all morals and sense of right and wrong.

_What's happening to me_ thought Sky.

* * *

Since the incident at the lake, Layla has since returned Nabu's shirt back to him.

Nabu was busy gathering firewood and thinking ahead for future plans. He knew they would have to find means of survival on this dead mountain. He sure as hell wasn't going to let either of them die, so things had to be done.

Nabu looked over at Layla while he set down some firewood. The sun had set, so he decided to light a fire for some light and warmth.

_She's breathtaking_ he thought.

It was true. She really was a sight to behold. Flawless dark skin, perfectly curled hair, a trimmed physique, and dark, lush eyelashes along with dark blue eyes made her the total package.

Nabu was always taught to let the girls sit pretty while the men did the heavy work. It wasn't like he was a sexist, it was just how he was raised.

Layla walked over to Nabu, feeling less flustered now that he had a shirt on, and offered him some help. "Why don't I start the fire while you finish whatever you have on your list." she said, gesturing over to Nabu's written list.

He had to keep prioritized somehow, so he put it in print.

"No, I've got it here. Why don't you go sit pretty." mocked Nabu. Years ago, he was introduced to headstrong, feminist Layla. She was the opposite of everything Nabu was raised for. He believed that women should be able to relax and keep house while the men went out and did the dangerous things. They _obviously_ clicked right away. In fact, they steered clear of each other from that day on. Layla had patronized him and given her a piece of his mind, who ,for a twelve-year old, had a large range of very colorful language.

Safe to say, they did not become fast friends. Ever since then, Layla and Nabu just butted heads. It didn't help that her parents whole-heartedly supported her views.

Nabu was just trying to be a gentlemen, but instead, was treated like some stone-hearted sexist. He wasn't! He didn't at all believe that men were superior to women. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Without women, where would men get their heirs? Women were better multi-taskers Nabu admits, but as a gentlemen, it wouldn't feel right for women to do everything.

He had tried to reason with Layla when they were younger, but she wouldn't have any of it. Their parents had even seen how they would never be able to get along, so they decided to cancel their arranged marriages to each other because of the way they acted around each other. If they had waited any longer, blood would have been drawn.

Throughout middle school and high school, the relationship between Layla and Nabu got progressively worse. They found their own friend groups and tended to avoid each other. Anything Nabu said was used against him, which annoyed him greatly.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Layla. "You don't think I can handle it?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at Nabu.

"Look, I just think that it would be more helpful if you stayed out of the way." answered Nabu. He paused, then decided to say something else, knowing it would annoy Layla. "And no. I don't think you would be able to handle yourself."

"You little…you…UGH!" groaned Layla in frustration. She stalked right up to him and snatched the leftover logs in his arms. She bit back a scream of pain as she got a splinter.

_Great. Just what I needed._ she thought. Layla ignored the pain and started to try to kindle a fire.

"Just stay out of the way alright?" said Nabu.

"And why should I do that?" asked Layla, her eyes never leaving the firewood.

"Because I'm the guy, which means that I should be doing everything here." answered Nabu.

Layla stood up and glared at Nabu. "You listen here. Just because you're some dumbass guy doesn't mean that you're better than me. In fact, I'm sure I can beat at most things anyways."

Nabu just smirked and said, "Doubt it."

Layla turned away from him, fighting back tears. They never fought. Nabu always had the ability to make her laugh and loosen up. She admitted she was uptight sometimes, but that was only because she didn't have the sort a childhood everyone else had. That's what she had in common with Nabu. He understood her more than anyone else. More than her parents. More than her friends. And now, he was against her.

_This can't be happening_ thought Layla.

* * *

Later that night, somewhere deep in the mountain terrain of Spheria, hid a cave. Something within the cave started glowing, contrasting the darkness. At first, it was a dull glow, but then it started gettting brighter and brighter…


	6. Found

Flora had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of her crying. She hadn't realized that Helia had still been holding onto her. All she thought about was how she had to make the world right again.

For Rose.

She awoke to find Helia sleeping peacefully beside her with his arms around her. Flora let out a small smile, feeling the familiarity of this gesture, but then the events of the previous night came crashing down on her, making her gasp.

Her outburst woke up Helia. He opened his eyes slowly, getting his thoughts together. He fell asleep comforting Flora, hating how sad and vulnerable she was. Helia sat up slowly. "Hey." he said, his voice a little hoarse from sleep. He cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." said Flora, her voice raspy from crying.

"Alright." said Helia. He looked at her, unsure of how to approach her after last night. "Let's have some food and start looking for the others."

"Okay." agreed Flora, getting up, still feeling Helia's warmth lingering around her. She missed that.

They quickly gathered their food and ate.

"Where should we start looking?" asked Flora when they finished eating.

"Beats me." replied Helia, who already started walking. "Just somewhere."

Flora frowned and followed him.

_I have to get him to realize that this isn't how things are supposed to be. _thought Flora. _ He has to figure out that that person he thinks is me…isn't me._

"Listen, I know you don't really know me, but really, you do." said Flora.

Helia didn't stop walking, but he slowed down. He turned to look at her with a confused face. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

_What is she going on about now? I know her. I wish I didn't though._ thought Helia. _But yet, I want to know her. This Flora. Not the one I knew before._

"I'm not who you think I am." said Flora, trying to make it less confusing.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of who you are." said Helia.

"No, as in, how can I say this?" said Flora. She really didn't know how to explain this to him.

"Then don't say it." snapped Helia. He didn't want her to make any more excuses for why she was a downright awful person.

Flora felt her heart clench at the way Helia was treating her. All those moments where he tenderly kissed her or gently stroked her cheek and told her he loved her…gone.

"I meant," Flora ducked beneath a low branch as she kept on walking, trying to keep up with Helia's quick pace. "That it's really hard to explain, but it's really important."

"Listen Flora or whoever you say you are." said Helia as he gestured towards Flora. "I don't have any time for this bullshit. I'm trying to get us back to civilization and safety, so if you don't mind. I would really like to do that."

However, Flora wasn't going to stand down. She needed to tell him. But how will she get through to him when he was being this stubborn?

_And I thought Riven was the difficult one_ she thought.

"Actually. I do mind. A lot." said Flora.

Helia gave her an 'are you serious?' look. "What now?" he asked.

"I have something to say. And…and…and you're going to listen to me!" said Flora in her most demanding voice, though it still contained its soft quality.

Helia gave her an exasperated look, though he waited for her to continue.

"The girls and I aren't from here. Well we are, but not here, here. You know?" asked Flora, hoping to see some sort of comprehension on his face.

"No." replied Helia bluntly.

Flora sighed. _Why can't I communicate with him? It isn't usually this hard. _

"We should get going." said Helia, turning away from her.

Flora shoulders sagged when she realized that that was all she could do to get through to Helia at the moment. "Fine." She then pushed her way in front of him, determined to not even so much as look at him.

Helia watched her as she walked. _She's so beautiful_ he thought. The way her tanned legs looked against the white snow and the way her hair was blown by the wind. Nothing else and no one else compared. He wracked his brain over what she had been trying to tell him. She tried to tell him that she's not who he thinks she is. But who else could she be?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't scan the surrounding area for danger, so he couldn't tell Flora to be careful when walking on the jagged ground.

Flora was so frustrated at her current situation and how she couldn't get Helia to listen to her that she didn't realize the ground had become more unstable. They were near the edge of a very high plateau, and the surrounding ground was very soft and fragile. She stepped on an area that was particularly soft and unstable.

"Woah!" said Flora, wailing her arms around trying to steady herself, but it was no use. The ground broke beneath her. With nothing to hold onto, she was sure to fall to her doom.

Flora closed her eyes ready to face whatever was coming and preparing for the pain, but instead of pure agony, she felt a pair of strong hands grab hold of her right arm and wrist.

Flora peeked out of one eye. She saw that she was dangling over the edge of where they were walking, some hundred feet above the next ground level. She gasped, afraid to look down.

"I've got you!" said Helia, tightening his grip on her wrist.

_I can't lose her_ he thought.

Helia got a firm grip on her and started pulling her upward. Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet crumbled a little, and he lost some footing, almost falling down along with Flora. Flora felt herself drop and shut her eyes again.

However, Helia regained his footing and started pulling Flora up.

"Don't let go!" begged Flora, terrified for her life.

"Never." said Helia, his voice strained as he gave one last hard tug and lifted Flora to safety.

Flora collapsed on the ground, afraid to move an inch. Her breath came out in shaky breaths, and she was involuntarily trembling.

She was brought back to her harsh reality by Helia's voice. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." replied Flora, getting off of the ground. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you for saving me." She edged closer to him. However, Helia tensed at her movement, sensing the closing distance between them. He stiffened and regained his calm and stoic composure.

"Yeah. Whatever." he said before walking away from her, continuing their search for their missing friends.

* * *

"How's it going over there?" asked Nabu. He was gathering firewood while Layla was making the fire (she had insisted).

Layla huffed, obviously frustrated with the activity.

"It's fine, I guess." she said as she examined her handiwork. She had placed all of the wood to make it look like a tee-pee, but it wasn't working. "None of the wood will stay up."

Nabu smirked and couldn't help himself, "That's what she said!"

He continued laughing, even though he was aware of Layla's glare.

"C'mon!" said Nabu. "Loosen up!"

"I'm fine!" snapped Layla as she got up and dusted herself up. "It's you who needs to understand that you're a sexist pig!"

"Seriously?" said Nabu, some of his cheerfulness dissipating. "You know, if your parents had enough sense to not encourage your attitude towards men, you might be more fun to hang around."

"What?" exclaimed Layla. "My parents never agreed with me!"

It was true. Growing up, her parents always made her follow proper etiquette, no matter what her own opinion of it was. When she was younger, she used to crave dancing the way she wanted to, but was forced to do things differently. However that doesn't seem to be the case right now.

"What a joke!" scoffed Nabu. "You have your parents tirading against men with you!"

"That's not true!" argued Layla, closing the distance between her and Nabu in a few steps. "They were never happy with whom I was, and they kept trying to change me."

Nabu was staring at her like she had grown another head. "Your parents did nothing but support you. If they had been a little more strict with you, you wouldn't be so narrow-minded and stubborn."

_Could it be that THAT'S what changed in my past? My parents' approval of me?_ wondered Layla.

"Got nothing to say now?" said Nabu. "Huh?" he prompted her. One second she was screaming at him and the next, silence.

Layla stayed silent, going over in her head how her life has changed since her parents sided with her for a change.

_By going against me and challenging me, they've helped me be more open and accepting_. thought Layla. She was staring out in front of her, not seeing anything in particular. Just spending some time in her head.

Nabu sighed in frustration. She was ignoring him now! "I'm talking to you!" he said, waving his hand in front of her face.

Layla saw this and frowned. She slapped his hand away. "Get out of my face."

"Really?" said Nabu. "Like this?" He frantically started waving his hands in front of her face. He knew it was childish and petty, but he had been so in control this whole time and needed some sort of release.

"Stop it!" said Layla, swatting his hands away. When he refused to relent, she smacked his shoulder, hoping he would understand the threat.

"Ouch that hurt." said Nabu, sarcastically.

Layla hit him on the shoulder again.

"Would you quit that?" said Nabu, giving her an annoyed look.

"Quit what?" prompted Layla, giving him another slap on the chest this time.

Nabu was getting extremely frustrated. What was her deal? Was she on another one of her 'I hate men' tirades? "You know, normally, I wouldn't fight girls, but you hardly qualify as one." said Nabu.

Layla's gave a small gasp. He had no idea how much that hurt. She might not act like your typical "girly girl", but she still was a girl. He would know that better than anyone, being her _fiancée_ and all. "Fine!" she said. "Hit me! Fight back!" Her voice got louder and louder.

Nabu was so ready to shove her aside, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't find it in his will to cause any harm to Layla, no matter how annoying she was being. He just wanted to say something to her to get her to knock it off. He never intended to actually hit her. It actually offended him to think she would think he would harm her. Nabu gave her a disgusted look and walked away.

* * *

"Sky?" asked Bloom tentatively, her voice shaking a bit.

The sun was setting very soon, and they had finished eating dinner already. Spheria had a different sun pattern, where the sun set very late, taking after the name, "Midnight Sun".

Sky looked up to the source of the voice, and his eyes found Bloom, glowing like an angel in the light of the dimming sun. He had never seen anything more perfect.

_No, stop._he scolded himself.

"Yes?" he answered, his voice cracking a little bit. His face flushed red in embarrassment, but he tried to pass it off as no big deal. Sky cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes?" This time it came out clearer.

Bloom saw the slight rush of blood to his cheeks and hid her smile, knowing he wouldn't take it well. He would think she was laughing at him.

"I just…" Bloom trailed off, staring uncertainly at the ground before her.

Sky waited for her to continue, confused with all the thoughts going around in his head.

_I need to stop thinking about her like this. I'm getting married. MARRIED. Get it together Sky. _he thought.

"I just wanted to….talk" Bloom finished lamely. She didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but anything was better than sitting in awkward silence.

Sky raised his eyebrows at her. "Talk about what?" he asked.

"You know…" Bloom trailed on. "About…stuff." She played with her fingers and continued to avoid Sky's gaze.

Sky looked at her. He admitted she looked adorable twiddling her thumbs like that before he got himself back in line.

"Sorry, but I don't think we should talk…about…stuff." said Sky. The more they spoke, the less he thought he knew about her, and it scared him. He didn't want her to ruin what he had going in his life, even though he didn't like it that much. But what else is out there for him? He had a fiancée waiting for him back home. He had to keep his honor and vow to come back to her, however much he doesn't want to.

Blooms hurt look prompted him to continue and explain himself.

"I just don't think..we…we should…" Sky stopped. He was sputtering like an idiot. "I don't think we should be friends." he finished. He knew from Bloom's actions that she sought friendship, but he couldn't give it to her. She didn't deserve his friendship, but so far, he was beginning to question that.

"What's holding you back Sky?" asked Bloom. She finally looked Sky straight in the eyes: her baby blues to his ice blues. Suddenly, their surroundings seemed to fade away, and they only noticed each other.

A large clump of snow fell off of a tree branch, shattering their moment.

"Nothing's holding me back." defended Sky, recovering from the deep connection created when they locked eyes.

"Then why are you acting like this?" asked Bloom. She wanted to really know what happened.

Millions of thoughts were racing through Sky's head. He couldn't put two and two together. He was so confused. Here was this girl who wrecked havoc wherever she went, just for the fun of it. But so far, she has only been caring and selfless. He also had a fiancée waiting for him back on Eraklyon, but now he's questioning whether he really wants to marry her or not. There were too many things going on!

"Listen!" snapped Sky, fed up with feeling confused. "Just get it into your stubborn brain that we will never be friends!"

Bloom gasped, shocked by his sudden release of anger and frustration.

"You're no good!" shouted Sky. "You're uncaring! Callous! Rude!"

Bloom waited for the hurtful words to stop, but they didn't. Sky didn't know what he was doing. What he did know was that he was taking his frustrations out on Bloom, which wasn't fair to her.

"You are the very person who I wish I had never even met!" finished Sky.

Tears shamelessly flowed down Bloom's face as Sky's vicious words sunk in.

"If you feel that way, then fine. I can understand when I'm not wanted." choked out Bloom as calmly as she could.

She then made up her mind that when morning came, she would set out on her own. Away from Sky. Away from the pain.

Bloom got up from where she was sitting, brushed dirt and snow off of her butt, and walked away towards her sleeping quarters.

Sky watched her walk away, feeling absolutely awful. He didn't want to say any of that, but he just had so much pent up frustration, and he had no more control.

_What have I done?_

* * *

"You're supposed to be the reasonable one!" scolded Riven. He and Brandon were jogging their way through the dead, snow covered terrain, desperately trying to find Stella and Musa.

"What? Me? You're supposed to be the ace at strategy!" argued Brandon. "You assigned the jobs in the first place!"

"And you were supposed to see the flaw in my plan!" snapped Riven. The crunch of snow beneath their feet gave them something steady to listen to, next to the pounding of their hearts.

"Yeah right! What would you have done if I said something about your plan?" asked Brandon.

Riven hesitated and then gave a sigh of defeat. "I would have said you were an idiot and proceeded with my plan."

"See?" said Brandon.

"Whatever man!" said Riven. "They couldn't have gotten too far."

"They probably got tired and decided to give up." proposed Brandon, ducking below a particular low branch protruding from a tree.

Riven shook his head. Knowing Musa, she was headstrong and refused to give up. She practically crawled her way through the forest when the ship crashed.

"No. They wouldn't do that. Stella would whine like a bitch, but they would keep going." said Riven.

Brandon let out a frustrated groan."We're idiots." he said to Riven.

"That we are, Brandon. That we are."

* * *

"My feet hurt." complained Stella. They had been walking for quite some time, trying to find some usable wood for a fire. So far, they only came across thin, brittle twigs that would do nothing for a warm, toasty fire.

"C'mon Stell. It won't be too long now." said Musa, trying to assuage her high maintenance friend.

"But we've been walking for so long!" reasoned Stella, dragging her feet along the harsh ground.

"It's only been a few minutes Stell!" laughed Musa.

"A few minutes, months, years, millenniums, whatever." mumbled Stella as she kicked some snow out of her way.

"Hey, brighten up." said Musa, tossing one of her long pigtails behind her.

"Brighten up?" asked Stella. "Brighten up? We're stuck in the middle of god knows where, the boys hate us because we're apparently terrible people, it's cold, it's ugly, and we don't even know how to get back to our world!"

"Well I was _trying _to look for a bright side." said Musa. "But you're right: we're screwed."

"Told you." said Stella.

"But at least we have firewood." said Musa.

"What?" asked Stella, looking at Musa with a confused expression.

Musa gestured towards one of the only trees that were strong and healthy enough to be able to burn steadily for a fire.

"Oh thank god!" exclaimed Stella. "Let's go cut up some stupid trees for some stupid wood."

Musa chuckled, knowing how Stella could be. Before, this type of attitude would seem bratty and whiny, but Musa had grown accustomed to how Stella was. It was sort of a defense mechanism, which Musa was all too familiar with.

"Let's do this." said Musa, getting Riven's sword ready. She hesitated. How exactly were they supposed to do this? They didn't know a thing about cutting firewood.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Stella, voicing Musa's thoughts.

"Beats me." said Musa, giving a shrug of her shoulders. She suddenly tensed when she heard deep, muffled sounds and the sound of crunching snow and snapping twigs.

Stella slowly turned toward Musa, her eyes wide. "Did you hear that too?" she whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

Musa nodded. She lifted her pointer finger to her lips and slowly raised Riven's sword in her other hand.

She and Stella were tense, ready to spring into action if things turned ugly. They didn't know what they were up against, so they were expecting the worst.

_What is it now? Another Hippogriff?_ wondered Stella, the sting in her leg reminding her of her recent encounter with that very creature.

Musa didn't dare breathe. Any slight sound might alert the beast of their presence. Hopefully it might just wander away. Far away from them. But luck not on their side this trip.

The noises got louder but clearer at the same time.

The noise suddenly stopped.

Stella and Musa looked at each other, afraid to move. Musa's knuckles whitened as she gripped the sword tighter.

* * *

Riven and Brandon stopped suddenly. They thought they heard sounds and hoped if was Stella and Musa, but you could never be too sure. It might have been a wild animal that detested any intruders.

Riven got Brandon's attention and gestured for him to stay quiet. He pointed to himself and then gestured that he would go left. He then pointed to Brandon and told him to go right. They would go to their locations as quickly and quietly as possible. Once there, they would jump and surround whatever was making the sound. They would have their weapons ready and on hand.

Brandon then held up two fingers then changed it to an "O" shape, followed by two gestures of "one", referring to their strategy from one of their missions back in 2011.

Riven nodded once. He then signaled for them to disperse to their assigned positions. They slowly and quietly crept over to their corners.

Brandon reached his position shortly after they set their plans. He hoped he didn't make too much noise. Stealth wasn't his specialty. It was always Riven's forte. Brandon was better at brute force and battle tactics. Riven was more of a strategist. He could analyze the situation at hand and figure out what to do in a heartbeat.

Brandon was waiting for the signal when he heard it: indifferent to the outside world, but a key factor in their plans. It was a soft coo, mimicking a bird sound to a tee.

It was go time.

* * *

Musa and Stella stood as still as statues.

_What do we do, what do we do, what do we do?_ thought Stella, frantically.

_We're so screwed, so screwed, so, so, SO screwed. _thought Musa.

Two large figures came flying out of the surroundings simultaneously.

"AHH!" screamed Stella. In her fright, she put too much pressure on her bad leg, causing her to yell out again but in pain.

"Holy shit!" cried Musa, flailing the sword out in every which way.

Riven and Brandon stopped their attack as soon as they charged through the trees.

"Hey! Cut that out!" said Riven, trying to get the sword away from Musa without hurting either him or her.

"Wha—Riven?" exclaimed Musa, dropping the sword. However, she didn't think it through. She dropped the sword, point down, and if Riven hadn't been quick to catch it, she would have severed a toe.

"Be careful with that, pixie." said Riven, sheathing the sword and putting it away.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" screamed Stella. She had tried attacking the figure before she figured out it was Brandon. She wasn't doing any damage anyway. Brandon had her wrists locked while she kicked out her legs trying to get a hit somewhere.

"We were trying to find you two!" answered Brandon. He let go of Stella's wrists and took a step back. Even being near her had a somewhat hypnotizing effect on him.

"And decided to give us heart attacks?" scolded Stella, thumping him on the back of his head. "What's the matter with you?"

"We were just trying to make sure you girls were okay!" said Brandon.

"And why wouldn't we be okay?" questioned Musa, flexing her hand. It was stiff and in pain from gripping the sword so tightly.

"Because we're in the middle of goddamn Spheria!" retorted Riven.

"Could it be that you were _worried_ about us?" suggested Stella, here eyebrows risen in surprise.

"What? No!?" said Brandon.

Stella shot him an 'I don't believe you' look.

"Okay fine. So what?" said Brandon, refusing to look Stella in the eyes.

Stella's eyes lit up in childish delight. "_You were worried about us._" she sang in a childhood tune.

"Please, we just wanted to make sure you princesses wouldn't lose my sword and damage this forest any more." said Riven.

Musa narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "You're such a jerk, Riven!"

"Ask me how much I care." dared Riven. "That's right. I don't."

"Let's get back to the campsite." said Brandon, trying to relieve the tension.

Stella went to Musa and put her arm around her while sending a death glare at Riven.

Brandon threw an exasperated glance at Riven.

"What?" questioned Riven.

Brandon said nothing and followed the girls back towards their camp.

* * *

Timmy bit back a frustrated groan. What was he doing wrong? He was trying everything he could think of, so why wasn't the ship working?

Tecna watched Timmy as he worked from her seat by the bonfire. She took a deep breath and once again, tried to offer her help to him.

"Would you like me to do anything, Timmy?" she asked in a small voice.

He continued working.

Tecna raised her voice a little. "Do you need any help?"

Timmy looked up from his work. "No, I'm okay here."

Tecna's heart sank, but her frustrations grew. "Why don't you just accept my help?"

"What?" asked Timmy. He wasn't expecting this.

"Why are you so headstrong to refuse any sort of help from me?" asked Tecna. "What is it about me that makes you like this? You won't even look at me. Do I repulse you or something?"

Timmy was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that. Of course she didn't repulse him. She was actually the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"It—it's not t—that." sputtered Timmy.

"Then what is it? I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but this is going too far!"

Timmy didn't know what to say. He was nervous already just being near her and also confused by his feelings toward her.

"Are you just going to stare? Say something!" begged Tecna. She couldn't take the distance between them this week. They were doing so well in their relationship before this whole mess.

"I—I…" Timmy struggled to say something. Why had he been refusing her help? He knew she was smart enough, so why was he being so rude to her?

Tecna took a deep breath and sat back down at her seat, leaving Timmy just standing there. She rested her elbows on her knees and held her face in her hands.

_I can't go on like this_ thought Tecna.

_What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? _Timmy thought frantically. He didn't know how to approach her like this, and he had to finish working on the ship.

After a few seconds of a pregnant silence, Timmy gave up trying to think of a good way to approach her and left it for another time. He slowly turned around and walked back to the ship. He slowly started getting back to work. While holding a screw in place, he was about to reach for his wrench with it appeared next to his face. He stared at the wrench for a few seconds before directing his gaze up at Tecna. She had an unsure expression on her face, nervous about his reaction.

Timmy snapped out of his daze and smiled at Tecna. Upon seeing his timid smile, Tecna felt relief wash through her and returned his smile. Timmy reached out and took the wrench from her and continued working while Tecna sat down next to him and watched, occasionally passing him things he needed and making small comments that he thanked her for.

They were working in a comfortable silence when Timmy broke it.

"Have you seen the crank?" asked Timmy.

Tecna looked around her and patted down on the tools that were by her. "No, can't say I have."

"It might be over there." Timmy gestured toward the large pile of miscellaneous items that still were not organized. "I'll go get it. I'll be right back."

Tecna nodded. Timmy got up and stretched a little before walking towards the large pile of tools and parts.

When he got there, he started rummaging through all the junk there was when he came across something that glinted in the light.

Timmy frowned. What could it be? He pushed back the tools and parts surrounding it and discovered that it was a gem.

Timmy held the small gem in between his pointer finger and thumb. It was a clear and serene lilac color. It was cool to the touch and was so beautiful Timmy was speechless.

A wide grin took over Timmy's usually reserved face as he turned around and raced towards Tecna.

Tecna saw Timmy stop and examine something from where she sat, but didn't know what was going on. She saw Timmy stride over to her quickly and confusion set in.

"Did you not find the crank?" asked Tecna. "What is it?"

"Look." urged Timmy, coming closer to her.

He presented his fist to her and opened it palm up.

Tecna gasped. There in his hand was one of the gems they needed. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she saw what was in his hand. it was unbelievable. They found it!

She looked up, almost nose to nose with Timmy.

"Is this really?" asked Tecna.

Timmy nodded.

"Can I… can I touch it?" asked Tecna.

Timmy laughed. "Of course. Go ahead."

Tecna gently picked up the precious stone and held it before her eyes. Then she saw it; engraved on its delicate surface were the words: Teamwork.

* * *

**Hey, long time no update, I know. Things have just been a little hectic, and it's been hard to keep up some motivation to continue writing because of how craptastic season 5 turned out. It honestly bothers me how far they have drifted from the old winx that we all knew and loved. The outfits are way over the top for me now. Their outfits and winx outfits from seasons 1-3 were absolutely fine. They weren't too done up, and their Enchantix made them look surreal and goddess-like, which I loved. Then came their Believix transformation. I'm sorry, but I really did not like season 4. I do no think there was any point to it, other than wasting a season.**

**I don't usually make long author's notes, if I even make an author's note, but here goes nothing.**

**Get ready for a very, very long rant.**

***Some spoilers up ahead***

**In my opinion, there were too many transformations. There were what, like, three transformations alone in season four, and then add two more from season five. Before, you would be able to distinguish who was who from their winx outfit and their trademark colors. Now, I'd be lucky enough to know what was going on with their outfits let alone the actual show itself. Their outfits are way too intricate, almost as if the creators/illustrators were trying too hard to keep the winx on top of the fashion world. But in the end, they look too done up and ridiculous. **

**Another thing that bothered me was how out-of-character they were. They turned Stella from a head-strong, loyal, and sassy person into a fashion freak. They made her way too obsessed with fashion. I remember Stella wanting to be a princess and taking over as Queen of Solaria one day, and the show springs on us that she now wants to be a fashion designer? Also, is she is so caught up in fashion, why is she so bad at it? Stella keeps complaining that no one likes her designs, which her friends can't even seem to love. **

**And don't even get me started on Riven. Singing? Really? _Singing?_I highly doubt that Riven would never in a million years get up on stage and perform a song in front of a ton of people. That's just not the Riven that was characterized throughout the show. We have grown accustomed to the brooding Riven that refused to show his feelings. He only just started to be able to admit his feelings to Musa privately, and all of a sudden, he's proclaiming his love for her in a song. **

**Along with Riven's extreme out-of-characterness, Icy was...I can't even put into words how out-of-character she was in season five. In the earlier seasons, she was the witch to fear. She was the head senior witch at cloud tower. She held all the power. And yet, in this season, she was a love sick puppy. Where was her strong attitude that didn't allow people to say no to her? Where was her need for power that she would do anything to get it? Where was her independence that allowed her to think for herself? Instead of getting all of that, we get the Icy who's hung up on Tritannus's every word. It's sickening. I couldn't bear to see my one of my favorite villains demoted into such shame. **

**Not only was season five extremely out-of-character, it was also very random. It's like, hey! Let's throw in some fashion shows, some age-changer spells, and a million and one concerts! It also bothered me that Bloom ended up being head singer for each song. Isn't Musa the musically talented one? And since when could the entire Winx Club know how to play instruments, let alone be in a successful band? That was something that puzzled me back in season four, and it carried on into season five.**

**Now that I'm thinking of season four, let's back it up a bit. Where are their pets? Where are the pets that were the main focus of most of season four? Another reason why season four was so pointless to me. Other than the fact that Nabu died/fell into a coma. **

**OH! And Nabu! Really? Reallllly? Nabu couldn't have come back? And they just had to replace him with _Roy_? I can't. I literally cannot with this season. And people wonder why it takes me so long to update. Not to mention that fact that a lot of the new fan fictions are based on season five. I need to get back in the groove of the old Winx and remember why I fell in love with this show in the first place. Musa still has her Sirenix wish, so she better have a heart and wish Nabu back. **

******Also really random, in the 2nd to last episode of season five, all of a sudden, all the Winx knew how to dance ballet? And their shoes change? I'm not really seeing the point in any of this. If you do, please PM me and explain. **

******I was also not a fan of the 3D in half the season. I understand that they needed something to differentiate between the infinite ocean and the regular ocean, but they just don't look right when they're bulbous and what not. **

**What also confused/bothered me was their wishes. Why couldn't who****ever earned their wish first wish that Tritannus was defeated once and for all? That would have saved them a lot of trouble if you asked me. **

**I am so disappointed with how Winx Club is turning out. I really do miss the old Winx, with it's simplicity and perfection. Now that this show is on Nick, a lot of young children are watching this show, and I don't think it's the best role model for children. The show's making the Winx look so...I don't know how else to put it but, fake. They look too done up. If you compare the animation of the old Winx Club to the new Winx Club, you can see a drastic change in the appearance of the girls. I have to say I prefer the old Winx appearance. **

**The new season is also taking away the trademarks of the girls we have come to know and love. Musa no longer has her pigtails, Stella no longer has her bangs and pigtails in transformations...which gets me to another point. Why do they have the same hair in their transformations now? They all have ponytails in their Sirenix form. Their outfits aren't their only trademark. Their hair is too! **

**Speaking of hair, why, oh why, did their hair change colors while in the infinite ocean? When would Stella ever think it was cool or pretty to have GREEN hair? I don't know what the producers were thinking because it looked god awful, along with the rest of the hair color changes. Flora had pink hair, Bloom had blue highlights, Layla had blonde hair, Musa had dark purple hair, and Tecna had light purple hair. What is this? Someone please tell me because I have no freaking clue. **

**Also, the Trix's sirenix form...words cannot describe how heinous they look. It's not even intimidating because quite frankly, it looks disgusting and quite funny.**

**Another thing, the Selkies/guardians of the infinite ocean and pillars are all small and weak as hell. How are they supposed to protect something so sacred and powerful if they can be squashed like bugs? They're literally like 5 inches long. What damage are they supposed to impart? Each and every single time, they go like, "You won't get past me!" and what happens? They get their powers taken away and are left unconscious. And they were just about as useful unconscious as they were when they were still conscious.**

**I find it absurd that all the Winx bonded with one, when they're never going to be mentioned again. It's like, don't you have enough magical creatures that you're bonded with? Go spend some more quality time with them instead of making more bonds that you can't keep. Where are the pixies? Where are the pets? **

**They also built up the whole Sirenix curse thing with Daphne and Politea was kind of just blah. We never knew why Politea was so happy when Daphne was cursed. So many unanswered questions that I don't think will ever be answered because Politea was kind of destroyed...**

**I don't know what the producers were trying to achieve with this season, but whatever it is, I'm not liking it. **

**Sorry this is so freaking long, but I just have to get it out somewhere. **

**I would also like to say something else, and to whoever is still reading this, congratulations. **

**There has been plagiarism going on here, and today, the person posted Ella Anders story, "I Believe" on FanFiction again. **

**I've lost count of how many times that story has been posted, but what everyone needs to do is _stop reviewing_. If it's attention she want, reviewing is giving her just that. If nobody reviewed that story or any other story she writes (given that the story is absolute garbage), she wouldn't be getting the attention that she craves. If people honestly have to do something, just flag/report it and be done with it. Nothing more, nothing less. **

**And with that, I will finally end my insanely long author's note. Congrats again to whoever made it this far. I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but I will say that I guarantee that I won't let this story go unfinished. Please just bear with me on the amount of time between each update.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
